Ma vie
by AALLMM
Summary: Si l'idée d'avoir été prise pour une conne m'a effleurée l'esprit, à un moment donné, j'étais malheureusement loin de la vérité. Lui pardonner ? Non, surement pas. Le tolérer ? Seulement pour eux.
1. Chapter 1

"BOUM BOUM BOUM"

Je me réveille en sursaut. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ce bouquant ? Je regarde à droite, à gauche, je suis complètement déboussolée

"PAM PAM PAM » Des coups contre la porte d'entrée résonnent dans toute la maison

"POLICE, OUVREZ LA PORTE IMMEDIATEMENT"

Quoi ? la police ? et merdeeee !

Mon cœur s'emballe, cogne de plus en plus fort.

Sans réfléchir, je saute de mon lit et me précipite dans sa chambre.

Je suis complètement paniquée, je cours, hystérique. Ma pauvre Alice est là debout au milieu de sa chambre. Elle ne bouge pas, ne parle pas. A vrai dire, je pense qu'elle ne me voit même pas. Je peux lire la peur dans ses yeux, la pauvre est terrorisée.

"PAM PAM PAM » Les coups, cette fois-ci, sont plus puissants.

Il faut faire vite, je me dois d'agir. Ma petite protégée est comme tétanisée. Je saisis son bras et la traine jusqu'à la salle de bain. Nous savions, toutes les deux, que ce genre de situation pouvait nous arriver. On en a déjà parlé. On y a réfléchi. On s'y est préparé. Le plan… nous devons nous conformer au plan. Je me retourne et fais face à Alice. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre.

Je place, instinctivement, mes mains sur chacune de ses joues afin d'attirer son attention et lui chuchote :

\- « Alice s'il te plaît… aide moi… je ne veux pas te perdre »

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et les larmes coulent sur ses joues. J'ai tellement mal au cœur de la voir comme ça.

\- « Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu ne retourne pas là-bas, mais il faut que tu m'aides »

« PAM PAM PAM » « POLICE OUVRER » La police continue à se déchainer contre la porte d'entrée.

Vite, vite… Je ne peux pas les faire patienter trop longtemps, ils vont se poser des questions.

Alice semble revenir à elle, je vois dans ses yeux toute sa détermination. Alors, je me précipite devant la baignoire et déplace la corbeille de linge sale qui est située devant. Je me baisse et avec l'aide d'Alice, nous arrivons à déplacer la planche qui se situe contre la baignoire et qui fait office de coffrage. Alice s'allonge par terre et se glisse dessous la baignoire. Je m'accroupis et lui dit

\- « Je vais aller ouvrir. Tu ne bouges pas et tu ne fais aucun bruit ».

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes puis me regarde de nouveau et m'adresser un petit sourire. Elle me fait confiance, je le sais. Elle sait que jamais je ne la trahirais. Non, jamais. J'ai tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer en lui disant que tout ira bien mais… à vrai dire j'en doute fortement et puis le temps nous fait défaut. Je dois faire au plus vite. Je la regarde une dernière fois et tout en replaçant la planche je lui souffle un « je t'aime petite sœur ». Je repositionne de nouveau la corbeille de linge et le tapis au pied de la baignoire.

"PAM PAM PAM » Je cours dans le couloir et hurle un « J'arrive ».

Je me précipite ensuite, dans la chambre des jumeaux. Lina pleure dans son lit tandis qu'Antony me regarde encore à moitié endormi. Je les prends dans mes bras chacun leur tout et les place sur chacune de mes hanches. Ils sont en âge de marcher, mais je suis tellement habituée à le faire et puis, le fait de les avoir dans les bras me permettra d'avoir une certaine contenance devant mes visiteurs.

C'est avec la peur au ventre que je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Je suis angoissée, tellement angoissée… Je ne veux pas perdre mon Alice, ma petite sœur de cœur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle retourne dans cet enfer qui a été le sien pendant tant d'années, trop d'années.

Devant la porte, je souffle un bon coup. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, il va exploser.

J'ouvre enfin et fais face à trois policiers. J'ai les jambes qui flageolent alors je prends appui contre la porte. J'ai des sueurs froides, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas remarquer mon état de panique. Ma gorge est nouée, je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- « Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, je suis l'inspecteur black. Je vais vous demander de nous suivre jusqu'au poste de police. »

J'essaie de paraître le plus étonnée possible et je leur demande d'une voie faible la raison de tout cela.

\- « Nous vous expliquerons au poste Mademoiselle »

Je pense à Alice qui est là-haut. Finalement, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de les suivre loin d'ici, enfin comme si j'avais le choix en même temps. e fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête de droite à gauche

\- « Eh mes enfants ? Je vis seule, je n'ai aucune solution de garde »

L'inspecteur, d'un ton toujours aussi froid et professionnel, me répond de les emmener puisque nous n'avons pas le choix de faire autrement.

\- « Nous vous laissons 10 minutes pour rassembler vos affaires »

Aucun des trois policiers n'esquive un geste pour rentrer dans la maison. Sans demander mon reste, je tourne les talons et file dans ma chambre pour enfiler un survêtement. Je ne prends pas le temps de me coiffer ou autres. Je vérifie que personne ne m'a suivi et file dans la salle de bain. Je chuchote à Alice que je dois suivre les policiers au commissariat et que j'emmène les enfants avec moi. Je retourne dans la chambre des enfants pour les préparer. Je n'ai pas le temps de les habiller, tanpis ils resteront en pyjamas.

L'inspecteur Black s'impatiente « Mademoiselle Swan vous êtes prêtes ? Ne devons y aller maintenant»

\- « Oui oui j'arrive »

J'enfile les chaussures ainsi que les manteaux aux jumeaux puis je fini de me préparer. J'attrape mon sac à main et nous suivons les trois policiers.

On nous installa à l'arrière d'un des véhicules. Aucun des policiers ne m'adressa la parole. Aucune explication. Rien… C'est grâce aux panneaux de signalisation que je comprends que nous nous rendons à Seattle. Dès le début du trajet, mes bébés se calent contre moi et s'endorment, chacun la tête posée sur une de mes cuisses.

Le silence est pesant dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Une multitude de questions tournent en boucle dans mon cerveau. Pourquoi ce silence ? C'est vrai, dans les films, les policiers expliquaient un minimum les choses avant de dire les droits aux criminels. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, on ne m'avait pas énoncé les miens. Ils n'étaient pas rentrés dans la maison non plus pour s'assurer qu'Alice n'était pas là. Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que nous avions emménagé à Forks depuis bientôt deux ans maintenant. J'ai beau réfléchir, tourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il se passe. Mon cœur s'est calmé mais une boule d'angoisse a pris place au niveau de ma poitrine. J'ai peur pour Alice mais aussi peur pour mes enfants. Mes bébés… Dans un commissariat… J'ai envie de pleurer.

En proposant à Alice de venir vivre chez nous à Forks, je connaissais les risques bien sûr mais je n'avais jamais pensé que mes bébés seraient impliqués. Mon Alice… Elle me disait toujours que je l'avais sauvé mais à dire vrai, ce petit bout de femme était ma bouée de sauvetage.

Je vivais depuis quelques mois à Seattle. Grâce à l'héritage de mes parents, j'avais pu acheter un petit appartement proche de l'université dans laquelle j'avais été acceptée. Alice était plus jeune que moi. Elle avait 15 ans lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées, nous avions toute de suite sympathisé. Elle habitait dans l'appartement voisin. Sa mère était morte et elle vivait ou plutôt elle survivait avec le compagnon alcoolique de sa défunte mère. En contrepartie de cet hébergement, elle se devait de tenir la maison, de faire le ménage et le linge, de voler la nourriture au super marché et servait accessoirement de punching ball de temps à autres. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était réfugiée à la maison couverte de bleu pour se soigner et se reposer quelques heures. J'étais triste pour elle, elle me faisait tellement mal au coeur. Mais qu'est ce que j'aurai bien pu faire ? Je ne faisais pas le poids devant ce monstre et puis je devais aussi me protéger je n'étais plus vraiment seule à présent. De plus, Alice avait toujours refusé que j'aille lui parler. Elle ne voulait même pas qu'il sache que nous nous étions amies. Malgré cette vie de merde, il faut bien le dire, Alice était toujours pétillante et joyeuse. Je me suis toujours demander où elle trouvait cette joie de vivre.

Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de mes jumeaux, je vivais seule sans aucune famille. C'était une période très difficile pour moi. Le père de mes bébés avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans aucune nouvelle, ni explication. J'étais vraiment au plus mal, mais heureusement j'avais mon amie Alice. Je m'étais confiée et elle ne m'avait pas jugé. Malgré ses propres misères, elle me réconfortait et me remontait le moral. Elle venait me voir chaque jour, me changeait les idées, me soutenait.

Et puis, il y a eu ce fameux soir où tout à basculer. Ma petite voisine était arrivée à la maison couverte de sang, en larmes et complétement paniquée. J'avais eu du mal à comprendre la situation alors je m'étais rendu, discrètement, devant son appartement où j'avais pu voir, à travers la porte entrebâillée, que son beau-père était également couvert de sang et plutôt en mauvais état. Mon amie m'expliqua que cette pourriture avait essayé d'abuser d'elle sexuellement et qu'elle s'était défendue en lui cassant un miroir sur la tronche. Elle était terrorisée et n'arrêtait pas de répéter « il va me tuer ».

Je n'avais pas pris le temps de la rassurer ou même de réfléchir à la situation, mon seul objectif est de la sauver, de la protéger. Et c'est après avoir emballé quelques affaires, que nous avions pris la direction de Forks, à bord de mon vieux camion. L'objectif étant de sauver Alice et de lui offrir un nouveau départ. Pourquoi cette ville ? Tout simplement parce que j'y avais vécu toute ma vie et que j'y possédais un pied à terre.

Mes parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture, l'année de mes 10 ans. Malgré ce tragique évènement, j'ai vécu une enfance heureuse avec ma grand-mère Mélina. Elle s'est occupée de moi et m'a apporté beaucoup d'amour. Quelques mois après avoir fêtée mes 18 ans, ma grand-mère décéda suite à une crise cardiaque. Sa mort m'a complétement dévasté. J'étais orpheline et n'avais plus aucune famille, plus aucun repère. J'ai déprimé un certain temps et puis j'ai refait surface pour elle, pour eux. Ma grand-mère et mes parents n'auraient pas voulu que je me laisse mourir de tristesse. J'ai repris mes études mais la vie sur le campus ne me correspondait plus. Les fêtes, les fratries… non je ne supportais plus de devoir côtoyer du monde. J'avais éprouvé le besoin de m'isoler alors avec l'argent de l'assurance-vie de mes parents je me suis achetée un petit appartement. J'ai toutefois gardé la maison de ma grand-mère. Il est impensable pour moi de me séparer de ce lieu, seul témoin de mes merveilleux souvenirs.

Le véhicule de police se mobilise déjà juste devant le commissariat. Je réveille mes bouts-chou et l'un des policiers vient nous ouvrir la portière.

C'est la première fois que je rentre dans un commissariat et je dois bien avouer que je n'en mène pas large. L'inspecteur Black m'escorte jusqu'à une petite pièce et repars aussi vite en nous laissant tous seuls. Celle-ci est meublée d'une table et de quatre chaises, les murs ont dû être blancs à une époque et un radiateur d'appoint est posé à même le sol contre un des murs. j'enlève le manteau de Lina et d'Antony et les laissent découvrir les lieux. Ils regardent partout mais restent très proches de moi. Je pense qu'eux non plus ne sont pas rassurés.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'analyser la situation que l'inspecteur revient parmi nous. Son visage ne reflète rien, aucune émotion, aucun sentiment. Il s'assoit et nous regarde attentivement chacun notre tour. Je suis de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le silence est pesant. Il est là en face de moi et quoi ? On va se regarder dans le blanc des yeux encore longtemps. Peut être qu'il essaie de m'intimider… S'il savait que j'étais déjà terrorisée. Je ne peux soutenir son regard plus longtemps, je porte mon attention vers Antony qui commence à gesticuler et je lui adresse un petit sourire en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- « Mademoiselle Swan avez-vous une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici »

Sans relever le regard sur lui, je lui réponds que non. Répondre par oui ou par non, voila c'est bien ça. J'avais vu un jour dans un film que moins on en disait, mieux c'était. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est la bonne technique à adopter mais je suis, de toute façon, décidée à ne pas lui faciliter les choses.

\- « Vous habitez depuis longtemps à Forks Mademoiselle Swan ? »

Mais qu'est ce qui peut m'énerver avec ses Mademoiselle Swan. Je lui réponds en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible

\- « j'ai quasiment toujours habité là-bas ».

\- « Vous êtes en location ? » poursuit-il

Je secoue la tête.

\- « Propriétaire ? Non… pas à votre âge ! » S'exclame-t-il faussement.

Je ne lui réponds pas, je suis persuadée que de toute manière il connait déjà la réponse. Mais où veut-il en venir avec ses questions à la con. Loin d'être dupe, il poursuit

\- « Vous êtes également propriétaire d'un appartement sur Seattle »

\- « Oui mais je le loue »

Il sourit et me répond qu'il est au courant de ce détail. Il a l'air si sûr de lui, je me demande à quoi il joue.

\- « Par contre » dit-il lentement. « Je me demande bien comment une jeune fille de votre âge, qui a arrêté ses études pour devenir serveuse »

Je l'interromps sans même y réfléchir

\- « Pour élever mes enfants ».

Je me mords la lèvre, une vieille habitude et me répète mentalement : ne pas m'étaler, ne surtout pas en dire trop, répondre par oui ou par non. Il sourit de nouveau et poursuit

\- « je disais donc comment une jeune serveuse, maman de deux adorables enfants peut-elle être propriétaire de deux habitations ? »

Je baisse la tête, je n'aime pas parler de cela « j'ai hérité » souffle-je.

\- « Pardon ? Mademoiselle Swan j'apprécierai que vous vous exprimiez clairement s'il vous plaît »

Connard ! Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver...

\- « J'ai reçu un héritage suite à la mort de mes parents et de ma grand-mère ».

Il me fixe intensément et le silence refait surface. Je n'en peux plus de ce suspense. Lina me tend les bras alors je la place sur mes genoux. Mes enfants sont toujours très sages d'habitude mais là, je dois dire qu'il m'épate. Pas un bruit. Pas un geste. Antony est scotché à mon genou. Comme si tous les deux avaient compris que nous étions dans une situation délicate. Je me mis à penser à Alice, j'espère qu'elle a réussi à sortir de dessous de la baignoire. Elle doit être dans tous ses états, la pauvre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'inspecteur « super-connard » reprend la parole

\- « Ce n'est pas trop dure d'élever deux enfants toute seule »

Nous y étions, il allait me parler d'Alice. Je sens le stress monté en moi, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre alors je hausse les épaules en jouant la carte de l'indifférence. Paraître normal, ne rien montrer de mon état de stress.

\- « Leur père prends le relai parfois ? »

Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette question encore… pourquoi il me parle de ça et puis qu'est ce que ça peut bien lui foutre « Non, il n'est pas présent dans nos vies »

De nouveau le silence.

J'observe à la dérober mon interlocuteur. Il doit surement avoir des origines indiennes vue son physique. La carrure de ce mec est impressionnante, encore un adepte des salles de sport… Avec son regard sombre, il n'a vraiment pas l'air commode. Je peux même dire qu'il me fout les jetons surtout quand il m'observe ainsi, à croire qu'il essaie de s'introduire dans mon cerveau.

Roooo et puis merde, j'en ai marre

\- « écoutez inspecteur, je… Disons que je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle vous avez eu envie de me rendre une visite »

\- « Ah bon, toujours pas ? » m'interrompe-t-il avec un des sourcils levé.

Je ne me laisse pas démonter et poursuis « non je ne vois vraiment pas ! alors soit vous m'expliquez, soit vous nous laissez partir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir mon employeur et j'ai beaucoup de route pour repartir jusqu'à Forks.

\- « Qui vous garde vos enfants pendant que vous travaillez ? »

Rt merde… Pourquoi je n'ai pas fermé ma grande gueule ! Répondre par oui ou par non, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !

Vite, vite… Un mensonge, un mensonge.

\- « euh, je… je donne des cours de… de soutien à une petite voisine et en échange elle me garde les jumeaux ».

Je n'ai jamais su mentir correctement. Il sourit de nouveau. Je l'amuse ce crétin. Il connaît la vérité et se moque de mon pitoyable mensonge. Mon cœur s'affole, je me sens de plus en plus mal. Et là sans aucune explication, il bondit de sa chaise, se dirige vers la porte et sors précipitamment.

Cela fait déjà un petit moment que l'inspecteur est reparti. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de mettre ma montre et il n'y a aucune horloge dans cette maudite pièce. En l'absence de « super-connard », les jumeaux se montrent plus hardis. Antony court après Lina autour de la table, ce qui pour instant les amusent énormément.

Mes bébés… Je les aimais tant. Le jour où la gynéco m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte et que je n'attendais pas un mais deux enfants, a été pour moi le moment le plus intense de ma vie. J'étais passée par toutes les formes d'émotions : le choc d'être enceinte de quasiment deux mois sans m'en être aperçue avant, la douleur de ne plus avoir le père près de moi, la peur de devenir responsable de deux petits anges et la joie à l'état pure de devenir maman, ne plus jamais être seule. Si à l'époque j'en étais déjà certaine, je peux affirmer aujourd'hui que jamais au grand jamais, je ne regrettais le choix de les avoir auprès de moi.

La ressemblance entre eux était frappante, un peu logique pour des jumeaux. Les mêmes yeux verts, les mêmes taches de rousseur, la même couleur de cheveux auburn… Seuls la longueur de ces derniers, les différenciait. Lina avait déjà les cheveux au niveau des épaules avec de grosses boucles tandis qu'Antony les portait assez court. Alice avait insisté pour lui faire adopter une coupe « p'tit mec fashion » selon ses dires, ce qui lui allait très bien. Lina et Antony avaient peu de traits communs avec moi, peut-être la forme du visage ou les fossettes. Ils étaient le portrait craché de leur père.

Je fus interrompu dans ma réflexion par « super-connard » qui s'était enfin décidé à venir nous voir. Il prend place en face de moi et sourit en regardant mes enfants se précipiter sur moi. Puis, dépose sur la table un dossier et tout en le feuilletant prend la parole

\- « Alors Mademoiselle Swan toujours aucune idée de votre présence parmi nous ? »

Comprenant surement que je ne lui répondrai pas, il soupire et pousse vers moi une photo

\- « la mémoire vous reviendra peut-être avec ceci ? ».

Je jette un léger coup d'œil et reporte mon attention sur lui en levant un sourcil de manière interrogative.

« Regardez attentivement cette photo » reprit-il plus durement en tapant du poing sur la table. Lina sursaute par ce changement de ton et Antony resserre sa prise autour de ma jambe. J'attrape agressivement la photo. Eh oui, moi aussi je peux m'énerver non mais !

Le cliché avait été pris d'assez loin, un groupe d'hommes en costume visiblement entrain de discuter était figé sur le papier glacé du document. Ne voyant toujours pas où « super-connard » veut en venir, je pris le temps de détailler chaque homme : le premier mec avait l'air d'être un rugbyman, il n'avait rien à envier à Vin diesel. Le deuxième était blond, il avait l'air d'être un peu âgé. Deux autres hommes étaient de dos et je ne vois donc rien de spécial. Je reporte mon attention sur le dernier, il a les cheveux à la gomina et… non ce n'est pas possible ! Je plisse les yeux dans une pauvre tentative de voir plus nettement… Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Mon cœur se met à battre fort, de plus en plus fort à l'instant même où mon cerveau reconnait cet homme : Antony. Je n'arrive pas à décrocher mes yeux de son visage il a l'air tellement différent pourtant c'est lui, je n'ai aucun doute la-dessus.

\- « Vu l'expression de votre visage, je présume que vous savez maintenant pourquoi vous êtes là»

Tout en continuant de fixer la photo, je lui fais signe de la tête que non. Je suis totalement perdue. Quel est le rapport avec Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Peut-être est-il arrivé quelque chose de grave à Anthony ? Même si j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de détester cet homme une partie de moi lui appartient toujours et jamais je ne voudrais qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

\- « Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous savez de ses hommes Mademoiselle Swan ? »

Tout en continuant à secouer la tête légèrement, je murmure

\- « Je ne connais qu'Antony », ma voix est rauque par émotion.

\- « Qui ? Dites-moi Mademoiselle qui est Antony ?»

\- « lui » dis-je en le désignant du doigt

L'inspecteur se relève et se dirige vers la porte du bureau qu'il ouvre en grand

\- « Leah, viens me voir s'il te plaît ».

Une jeune indienne débarque avec un grand sourire et me salue d'un signe de tête. Je reporte mon attention sur lui, son regard se veut rassurant et sympathique cette fois-ci. Je dois me concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il me dit :

\- « Mademoiselle Swan, accepteriez-vous que ma collègue s'occupe de vos enfants pendant que nous finissons cette discussions ensemble. Ils pourraient faire des dessins ».

Sans réfléchir davantage je leur donne mon accord. On est dans un commissariat, il n'y a aucun risque. Mes bébés n'ont vraiment pas besoin de me voir dans cet état. J'ai toujours réussi à me contenir devant eux mais là l'émotion est trop forte. Je me penche vers mes enfants et leur dis d'une voix rassurante

\- « Lina, Antony, la dame va vous emmener faire un beau dessin pour maman dans la pièce juste à côté».

Cette dernière leur adresse un grand sourire et leur tend une main à chacun pour quitter la pièce

\- « Allez les loulous on va bien s'amuser ».

J'essuie les larmes traitresses du revers de la main et souffle un bon.

L'inspecteur se racle la gorge pour attirer mon attention

\- « Mademoiselle Swan, avant toute chose, je dois vous informer que l'homme que vous m'indiquer ne s'appelle pas Antony mais Edward »

\- « Edward » dis-je étonnée

\- « Oui, Edward Cullen »

\- « Non ! Vous vous trompez. Son nom est Antony, Antony Masen. Je connais son prénom c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle mon fils porte le même ». Je deviens hystérique. La situation me dépasse, je ne comprends plus rien. Il secoue la tête tout en fouillant de nouveau dans son dossier. Il pousse devant moi, une feuille où est photocopiée une pièce d'identité, sa pièce d'identité : Edward Antony Cullen, né le 19 juin…


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Antony m'avait menti enfin Edward Cullen m'avait menti et ce depuis le début. Toutes les excuses, que j'avais pu inventer pour justifier son départ précipité, n'expliquaient pas ce mensonge.

Un faux nom, mais pourquoi ? Je m'interroge pourtant l'évidence s'impose à moi : une double vie, une autre femme. Voilà une preuve supplémentaire qui me prouve que, pour lui, je n'étais qu'une distraction.

Et dire que mon fils est censé s'appeler comme son père. J'avais pris cette décision dès le premier test de grossesse effectué en me disant que si c'était un petit garçon, à défaut de connaitre son papa il porterait au moins son prénom, une sorte d'héritage. Je devrais sans doute me sentir soulager qu'Edward Cullen a pour deuxième prénom Antony mais malheureusement non. Il m'avait menti…

Un jour ou l'autre Antony et Lina m'interrogeront sur l'identité de leur père, qu'est-ce-que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire ? C'est vrai quoi, si le mec est capable de s'inventer une identité, il est tout à fait capable de mentir sur bien d'autres aspects de sa vie.

Je me suis projetée, un bon nombre de fois, ce moment de vérité. Incontestablement l'un des plus difficiles de ma vie. Je n'avais pas de photos d'Ant… Euh d'Edward. Étrangement elles avaient toutes disparues en même temps que lui et ses quelques affaires qui se trouvaient dans mon appartement. Plus aucune trace de son passage dans ma vie, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Alors, je me suis imaginée le décrire à mes enfants en instant sur leur ressemblance physique, leur parler de ses goûts, de ses idées et de toutes les choses qu'il avait bien voulu partager avec moi. Je me suis même promise de tout faire pour que mes enfants ne le détestent pas pour son absence car après tout, il ignorait ma grossesse. Il était parti trop tôt...

Mais à présent, tout ce que je croyais connaître de lui : son prénom, son histoire, sa personnalité…, toutes ces choses qui m'ont fait l'aimer plus que tout, est remis en question.

Je ne saurai dire dans quel état d'esprit je me trouve actuellement. Triste, je le suis depuis le fameux matin où je me suis réveillée seule. Choquée, le mot est faible. En colère, même pas, enfin je ne sais pas…

« Mademoiselle Swan » L'inspecteur me secoue légèrement le bras. Il est là debout près de moi, je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il s'était déplacé.

« Vous allez bien »

Je me racle la gorge et avoue doucement « Je ne sais pas »

« Vous désirez un verre d'eau peut-être ? »

« Non… » je secoue la tête « Non merci. Je… En faite, je veux mes enfants »

Le besoin de les avoir prêts de moi se fait ressentir de façon urgente. Je suis complétement troublée, totalement désorientée par cette nouvelle information. Il est nécessaire pour moi de les savoir en sécurité.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont entre de bonnes mains »

« Non… S'il vous plait, j'ai réellement besoin de les avoir auprès de moi » lui dis-je en me levant pour aller les chercher moi-même.

Très vite « Super-connard » se place devant moi et se veut rassurant « Écoutez Mademoiselle Swan, vos enfants sont au calme juste à côté ».

Je le regarde durement afin qu'il comprenne que je ne plaisante pas et que ne changerai pas d'avis « Je veux mes enfants auprès de moi Inspecteur » en insistant sur chacun des mots.

« Très bien… Prenez vos affaires et suivez-moi » dit-il exaspéré.

Je m'exécute et le suit dans le couloir jusqu'à la dernière porte de droite. En entrant dans la pièce, je constate que mes enfants ne sont pas là, mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de penser ou dire quoi que ce soit, Black se dirige vers le mur de gauche et tire sur le store. Une vitre apparaît et à travers de celle-ci, je peux voir mes enfants en train de manger des frites en compagnie de la dame de tout à l'heure. Les voir aussi paisible me rassure instantanément.

« Leah, notre secrétaire, a pensé qu'ils avaient faim. Il est midi passé. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'appelle un repas équilibré mais bon… ».

Je remercie l'inspecteur de cette intention et nous prenons place l'un en face de l'autre, autour de la table. Cette pièce a la même décoration que la précédente. L'agent Black dépose, face à moi, la photo ainsi que la pièce d'identité photocopiée.

« Bon, si nous continuons. » Ce n'est pas une question, mais plutôt une affirmation et au vu de son regard, je sens qu'il ne souhaite visiblement pas être contredit.

« Que pouvez-vous me dire sur Edward Cullen ? » m'interroge-t-il.

Et là, la réalité de la situation me saute aux yeux. Toute cette histoire n'a strictement rien à voir avec Alice. Si je me trouve actuellement, dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, ce n'est pas pour m'enlever ma petite sœur de cœur mais pour parler d'Edward Cullen. Toute l'angoisse emmagasinée depuis mon réveil se dissipe simultanément. Me voilà rassurée, Alice est en sécurité. Quand j'y pense, la pauvre… J'espère qu'elle a trouvé une solution pour s'extraire de dessous la baignoire. Je souris malgré moi. L'inspecteur, toujours installé en face de moi, le remarque probablement puisqu'il me regarde en levant un sourcil se demandant surement la raison de ma soudaine euphorie.

Malheureusement cet échange visuel me ramène à la réalité et trop vite, cette nouvelle quiétude laisse place à la déception : il m'a menti…

Sans réfléchir, je saisis la photo et l'examine attentivement. Aucun doute possible cet Edward est bien mon Antony même si le pronom « mon » n'est pas du tout adapté dans ces circonstances. Pourtant, il est si différent. Dans mon souvenir, Antony était toujours souriant, agréable et facile à vivre. Il possédait un look bien à lui, assez cool avec les cheveux en bataille, jeans délavés et tee-shirts moulants. Lui et son appareil photo étaient inséparables. Toujours accroché à son cou, même lors de nos rendez-vous ou lorsqu'il venait me chercher sur mon lieu de stage. « On ne sait jamais » me disait-il toujours avec son sourire en coin.

à l'inverse, l'homme sur cette photo a l'air froid, aucune expression n'anime son visage. Il semble plus âgé. J'interromps mon observation et reporte mon attention sur la pièce d'identité afin de vérifier son âge. Encore un mensonge… Il aura 25 ans le mois prochain, quasiment 5 ans de plus que moi. Cette version de mon Antony aborde une apparence stricte, presque trop guindée. Il est habillé d'un costume sombre et ses cheveux sont impeccablement plaqués sur le côté probablement avec du gel. Impossible pour lui d'y passer la main dedans, geste qu'il reproduisait à longueur de journée, lorsqu'il était près de moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était une sorte de tic tout comme lorsqu'il se pinçait le nez. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que malgré son éternelle beauté, on est très loin de ce que j'avais connu.

« Mademoiselle Swan, parlez-moi d'Edward Cullen»

Edward Cullen… Je n'arrive pas à me faire à ce nom et dire qu'il m'a menti, et ce, dès le début. La possibilité qu'il m'est baratiné sur tout me revient à l'esprit et une douleur vive me transperce la poitrine alors j'avoue d'une faible voix « à bien y réfléchir je ne pense pas connaitre cet homme »

« Il n'est pas le père de vos enfants ? »

De toute évidence, Black sait appuyer où ça fait mal. Je lui réponds honteusement « Si bien sûr mais… Enfin… Ce que je veux dire… C'est que s'il a menti sur son identité, il a très bien pu me mentir sur pas de mal de chose et … » Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis. Je tourne la tête vers mes bébés, ils ne me voient pas, ils mangent tranquillement. Là, tout de suite, maintenant, mon seul souhait est de rentrer à la maison pour dormir, dormir et oublier

« J'aimerai rentrer chez moi »

« Cela ne va pas être possible Mademoiselle » m'annonce-t-il d'une voix grave.

« Ah oui et pourquoi ? » lui dis-je sèchement. Sachant Alice en sécurité, je ne prends plus de gant. Il me saoule avec toute cette histoire et je me gêne pas pour lui faire ressentir.

« Calmez-vous et commencez par me raconter votre rencontre avec Monsieur Cullen »

« Non » Non mais c'est vrai merde, qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait que je lui raconte à la fin.

« Écoutez, plus vite vous me raconter et plus vite je suis fixé » Ses traits se sont durcis au fur et à mesure de notre échange. « Super-connard » est de retour.

« Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec lui depuis près de 23 mois. Aucun appel. Aucune visite. Je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus »

« Super-connard » me dévisage tout en tapant des doigts sur la table trahissant son impatience. Quant à moi, je rêve de lui frapper sur le crâne afin qu'il comprenne, une bonne fois pour toutes, que je ne souhaite pas parler de lui.

« Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas l'étendue de la situation Mademoiselle » dit-il avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Il a l'air effrayant mais je ne le laisse pas m'intimider et réponds du tac au tac « Oui effectivement je ne comprends pas, mais je vous en prie expliquez-moi »

« Très bien ! Alors par où commencer… » dit-il tout en regardant dans son dossier placé devant lui. « Mademoiselle Swan vous êtes soupçonnée, en autres, d'association de malfaiteurs et de complicité dans diverses affaires de braquages »

Dire que je suis choquée est trop faible, je suis complètement ahurie par tout ce que je viens d'entendre.

« Alors quand je vous demande de me parler de votre relation avec Monsieur Cullen, j'attends de vous que vous me racontiez tout, et ce dans les moindres détails » poursuit-il sévèrement en se levant et en quittant la pièce.

« Quoi ? Mais non, je… Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout cela » je hurle mais déjà la porte se referme devant moi.

Instinctivement, je regarde mes bébés, ils vont bien. Aucune trace de « Super-connard », mais où a-t-il bien pu encore partir. Je reste seule face à ces nouvelles révélations. La voix de Black résonnait sans cesse dans ma tête. : « Edward Cullen » « Braquages » « Association de malfaiteurs ». Mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée. Pourquoi moi ? Mon cœur bat tellement fort que ça en devient douloureux. La boule d'angoisse qui s'était résorbée un peu plus tôt dans ma poitrine se fait de nouveau sentir. Mes paumes de mes mains sont de plus en plus moites. Mais comment je vais me sortir de cette merde.

Après une attente interminable, l'inspecteur réapparaît. Je me précipite vers lui tout en lui jurant que je n'ai rien à voir avec toute cette affaire.

« Je sais » m'affirme-t-il calmement.

Abasourdie, je me stoppe net dans mon élan. Ce mec est fou ! Il m'accuse de gangster en hurlant puis se radoucit et me confirme calmement mon innocence.

« Asseyez-vous… » me demande-t-il en prenant place sur sa chaise.

Je l'écoute sans broncher.

« Je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure et je vois bien, à la manière dont vous réagissez, que vous êtes complètement larguée dans cette histoire. »

« C'est vrai que je peux me tromper aussi et que vous pouvez être bonne actrice, mais je ne pense pas. »

Je secoue la tête pour lui affirmer mon accord.

« Alors, je vous propose de faire un marcher vous et moi. Disons que vous me racontez tout ce que vous savez sur Cullen et je m'engage à vous aider en retour. »

Les coins de sa bouche frémissent. Il a gagné cette bataille, il le sait et ça lui plaît. Pour ma part, j'ai la forte impression de pactiser avec le diable. Son offre me répugne mais ai-je le choix ? Je dois penser à mes enfants et à Alice.

« Je répondrai à vos questions, dans la limite du possible ».

« Très bien ! Alors dites-moi, pouvez-vous me dire depuis quand connaissez-vous Edward Cullen »

« Je l'ai rencontré le jeudi 2 mai 2013 »

Il abandonne sa prise de notes pour relever la tête et me regarder attentivement.

« Le 2 mai 2013, vous êtes sure de vous ? »

« Oui certaine » Je souris bien malgré moi, jamais je n'oublierai cette date.

Il a l'air septique. Après avoir inscrit quelques mots dans son dossier, il m'invite à poursuivre d'un geste de la main « Racontez-moi les circonstances de votre rencontre »

Je souffle un bon coup, comme pour me donner du courage. C'était toujours très difficile pour moi d'évoquer ma relation avec An… avec lui. Seule Alice connaît mon histoire… En même temps, seule Alice s'intéresse assez à moi pour connaitre ma vie.

« J'ai rencontré Edward Cullen un soir en sortant de mon stage »

« À l'époque, je voulais devenir consultante en stratégie spécialisée dans le secteur financier » Et oui connard, être serveuse comme il me l'avait fait remarquer plus tôt, n'a jamais fait partie de mes projets initiaux.

« La Bank of America a accepté ma candidature en tant que stagiaire »

« La Bank of America » reprit-il songeur

« Oui »

Mon interlocuteur prend note de tout ce que je raconte « Poursuivez merci »

« Ce jour-là, j'avais pour mission de rédiger un rapport et de participer à une réunion de travail, qui s'était prolongée tard dans la soirée. Ma responsable de stage s'était proposée pour me raccompagner mais j'avais refusé, elle avait une famille qui l'attendait et je ne voulais pas la retarder davantage en lui faisant faire un détour. Enfin bref… comme le bus venait juste de me passer sous le nez, j'ai décidé de rentrer à pied »

Avec un sourire amer je poursuis « Je dois avouer, aujourd'hui, que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue. »

Me souvenir de ce moment me rendait nerveuse, je me souviens encore de la peur que j'avais ressentie, j'ai vraiment cru ce soir-là que ma fin était proche.

« Il faisait nuit et peu de monde circulait dans les rues. Je marchai depuis un petit moment quand je fus saisi par le bras et trainée brutalement dans une ruelle sombre. »

Des frissons me parcourent le corps. Deux ans s'était écoulé depuis mon agression et ma détresse était toujours la même.

« Il avait placé sa main sur ma bouche, impossible pour moi de crier ou d'appeler au secours. Ce mec avait surement l'idée de me violer et si Ant… Edward Cullen ne s'était pas pointé, je pense qu'il aurait réussi » conclus-je.

« Et ensuite »

« Quoi ensuite ? C'est tout… Cullen m'a sauvé ! Il s'est battu avec le mec et m'a ensuite raccompagné jusqu'à chez moi » il m'exaspère cet abruti.

« Vous plaisantez ? » il avait l'air furieux « Vous venez de vous faire agresser et vous laisser un parfait inconnu vous suivre jusqu'à chez vous »

« Il m'a sauvé la vie » ma réponse fuse.

« Instinct de survie » dit-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts « ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Il est sérieux là ? Il était vraiment bizarre ce type et puis franchement qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait bien lui faire après tout.

« Je me suis sentie en confiance » j'insiste sur chaque mot d'une voix cinglante

« Vous me prenez pour une débile ou quoi. Un mec me sauve la vie et quoi ? Je le fuie en courant sans un merci, ni rien ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel « très bien continuez, je vous prie »

« Le lendemain, il est venu me voir, à la maison pour s'assurer que j'allais bien » Je le défie du regard d'ajouter quelque chose mais il lève, une nouvelle fois, les yeux au ciel.

« Et puis… Je vous épargne la suite » Ma contrariété redescend d'un coup pour faire place à de l'embarras. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se confier sur ses sentiments ou qui aime parler de soi.

« Ne m'épargnez rien, continuez » me dit-il sur un ton ironique

Quel connard… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être agaçant !

« Suite à ça, on s'est revu, on s'est fréquenté et notre histoire s'est terminée aussi vite qu'elle a commencé, point final ! »

« Vite comment ? Je suppose que vous connaissez la date de votre rupture »

Je ne relève pas sur le fait qu'il n'y a jamais eu de rupture à proprement parler « le 21 juin 2013 au matin». Dire cette date me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur comme à chaque fois que j'y pense.

« Êtes-vous celle qui a rompu »

« Non » souffle-je misérablement en tournant la tête vers mes enfants. Leah, si je me rappelle bien de son prénom, est en train de leur lire une histoire et ils ont l'air captivé. Antony et Lina sont toute ma vie, je les aime tant… Même si je garde un gout amer de mon histoire avec leur père, jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrais regretter cette rencontre qui au finalement m'a apporté le plus beau des cadeaux.

« Comment se comportait-il avec vous ? »

« bien »

« Mais encore ? »

« Je sais pas quoi vous dire… Il était très gentil»

« Lui arrivait-il de se mettre en colère ? Contre vous ou autres »

« Non »

« Vous êtes sure ? »

« Oui »

« Avez-vous déjà remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement ? »

Un souvenir me revient brusquement en mémoire. Nous étions en train de chahuter sur le canapé dans mon appartement et son sac à dos était tombé par terre. Je m'étais empressée de ramasser son sac car je savais qu'il y avait son appareil photo dedans et j'avais peur qu'il soit abimé. En jetant un coup d'œil dedans je m'étais figée à la vue d'un pistolet de couleur noire. Je ne serai dire le modèle, je n'y connais rien. Antony s'était moqué de ma réaction en me traitant de peureuse et m'avait assuré qu'il s'agissait d'un jouet qu'il utilisait pour un projet photo. Nous avions beaucoup ri de ma naïveté enfin surtout lui. Je me rappelle de sa répartie et à l'époque je n'avais aucun doute mais à présent…

« Non je ne vois pas » je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je préfère garder tout cela pour moi.

L'inspecteur me regarde attentivement comme s'il essaye de s'introduire dans mon cerveau.

« Vous souvenez-vous s'il était curieux au sujet de votre stage ? ou plus généralement de la Bank of America ? »

« Non ça ne me dit rien »

« Vous savez, il a très bien pu vous poser des questions détournées ? Cullen est très malin »

« Franchement, je m'en souviens pas. Il était très attentionnée donc il a dû à un moment donné, me demander comment c'était passé ma journée mais rien de plus ou du moins rien de suspect pour moi à l'époque »

Il continu à m'interroger me demandant si j'avais rencontré d'autres membres de la famille Cullen, si Edward Cullen s'était confié à moi, ce qu'il m'avait raconté sur sa vie… Mes réponses restaient négatives. Pas que je mente ou quoi que ce soit, je ne sais tout simplement rien de plus. Pour moi enfin selon ses dires, Antony est orphelin.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Black pose son stylo et croise les doigts. Son taux d'irritation semble être au maximum.

« Très bien. Avez-vous d'autres informations à me confier »

« Non » dis-je en essayant d'être convaincante.

Et c'était vrai, je n'ai rien d'autre à lui raconter. Pour moi, ma relation avec cet homme se résume à une histoire d'amour comme tant d'autres, qui pour ma part, s'est soldée par un échec.

J'étais tombée sous charme d'Antony à la minute où je l'avais vu après mon agression et le fait qu'il est joué au super héros n'a pas arrangé la chose. J'ai eu la chance de connaitre le bonheur parfait, enfin selon moi, pendant un mois et dix sept jours. Même si nous étions très occupés par nos études respectives nous prenions le temps de nous voir chaque jour et ainsi apprendre à nous connaitre. Il était si tendre, si attentionné et toujours à mon écoute. Il ne me brusquait pas, il avait bien compris que je n'avais aucune expérience amoureuse, il était si prévenant. Chaque jour, je découvrais une nouvelle façon de l'aimer. J'étais littéralement dingue de ce mec. J'avais décidé de lui avouer mes sentiments le jour de son anniversaire. Tout avait été parfait. Il avait adoré le repas que je lui avais préparé. Au dessert, grâce aux deux coupes de champagne que j'avais avalé avec le fondant au chocolat, j'avais trouvé le courage de lui avouer maladroitement mon amour et il m'avait avoué le sien. Aucune fille n'avait été si heureuse et comblée que moi à cet instant et c'est donc tout naturellement que je m'étais donnée à lui le soir même. Nous avions fait l'amour et je m'étais endormie dans ses bras, un pur bonheur. J'avais malheureusement déchanté le lendemain en me réveillant. Son côté du lit était froid, il était parti en laissant derrière lui un morceau de papier ou était inscrit : _« désolé je ne peux pas... »_

J'avais tenté de le joindre par téléphone mais la ligne était coupée. Je m'étais rendu à ses cours mais visiblement personne ne le connaissait. C'est à ce moment là que j'avais réalisé que finalement je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de lui. J'avais été aveuglé par ce mec, seule sa présence me suffisait. Je n'avais jamais cherché à le questionner, me contentant de ce qu'il voulait bien me dire. Je pensais avoir le temps…

« Mademoiselle Swan, vous m'écoutez ? »

« Oui bien sur, excusez-moi »

« Comme je vous le disais, je pense que vous êtes une nouvelle victime de Cullen »

« Comment ça ? » je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce-que je vais apprendre encore.

« Nous avons plusieurs témoignages de jeunes femmes qui ont reconnu Edward Cullen comme étant un ex-petit ami. Toutes travaillaient au sein d'une banque et toutes ont été larguée, par Cullen, quelques jours avant le braquage de celles-ci »

à cette nouvelle confidence, mon cerveau semble s'être déconnecté. J'essaie de réfléchir à la situation mais rien… Plus aucune pensée cohérente. C'est peut-être ce que l'on ressent quand on est en état de choc. Au vu de mon manque de réaction, l'inspecteur poursuit « A mon avis, vous faites parti de ses femmes. Je suis certain que votre rencontre et votre relation ont été montées de toutes pièces dans le seul but de vous soutirer des informations sur la Bank of America »

Une douleur vive me comprime la poitrine, mon cœur s'accélère. Si l'idée d'avoir été prise pour une conne m'a effleurée l'esprit, j'étais malheureusement loin du compte.

« Edward Cullen est soupçonné de plusieurs braquages entre 2010 et fin 2013, il est très intelligent c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle il n'est pas encore derrière les barreaux. »

« Il est issu d'une famille italienne où chaque membre doit faire ses preuves et Edward est un individu très déterminé qui est prêt à tout pour se faire respecter. »

Les révélations s'enchaînent sans que je n'arrive à prononcer un mot.

« Alors » poursuit-il « tuer quelqu'un ou tout simplement baratiner une jeune fille naïve pour arriver à ces fins, n'est pour lui qu'un détail. Et comme je vous le disais, vous n'êtes pas la première »

« Tuer ? » Tel un électrochoc ce mot me sort brusquement de ma léthargie.

Toutes ces informations se bousculent dans mon cerveau

« Tuer comme tuer des gens »

à l'heure actuelle, je ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus choquer que je ne l'étais déjà.

Nous sommes interrompus par l'arrivée inopinée d'un grand blond, habillé en costume. Il avance à grand pas jusqu'à mes côtés et m'ordonne, à haute voix, de ne plus répondre aux questions de l'inspecteur Black.

Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe encore ? Par reflexe, je détourne le regard en direction de mes enfants, ils n'ont pas changé de position depuis tout à l'heure, tout est ok.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de vous voir débarquer dans nos locaux » aboie l'inspecteur.

Loin d'être impressionnée, le nouvel arrivant lui répond sèchement « Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, ne répondra à aucune question sans ma présence, je suis son avocat. Pouvez-vous me dire les raisons de son arrestation »

Tel un duel de Far west, l'inspecteur et l'avocat s'affronte du regard.

« Mademoiselle Swan est venue de son plein grè, elle n'a pas fait référence à un av… »

Scandalisée par les propos de « super connard » je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et hurle en pointant mon index dans sa direction « Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ! Vous m'avez sorti du lit et vous m'avez demandé de vous suivre au poste. Je ne suis jamais venue de mon plein grès comme vous dites et à aucun moment vous m'avez dit que j'avais le choix ». Là j'étais en colère.

« Très bien » répond l'avocat « Dans ce cas, je vous dis au revoir Inspecteur Black »

« Ouais c'est ça » marmonne Black.

L'inspecteur détourne le regard et s'adresse à moi « Si vous avez envie de finir cette conversation Mademoiselle Swan, sachez que je me tiens à votre disposition. Je suis prêt à répondre à toutes vos questions. Tenez voici ma carte »

Je saisis machinalement la carte qu'il me tend et fais demi-tour sans prendre la peine de le saluer.

Je me précipite dans la pièce d'à côté afin de récupérer mes enfants et fuir ce lieu de malheur. Je prends quand même le temps de remercier la secrétaire de s'être occupée de mes trésors.

A ma grande surprise, je remarque que mon « sauveur d'avocat » m'attend près de la porte de sortie. Je me dirige timidement vers lui « Merci Maître pour votre intervention »

« Je vous en prie » me dit-il en me tenant la porte de sortie.

Nous sortons du commissariat. Une pluie battante nous accueille. Je me baisse et enfile la capuche d'Antony et Lina. Je cherche du regard un endroit où nous abriter, avant que nous soyons trempés. Un bar se trouvant en face du commissariat fera l'affaire en espérant que la pluie se calme rapidement.

Je reporte mon attention vers mon avocat « Maître, je… »

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous raccompagner chez vous et nous aurons tout le temps de discuter dans la voiture » sans attendre une réponse de ma part il se dirige vers une voiture luxueuse de couleur noire

« Non… Attendez Maître… Je ne vais pas user de votre générosité plus longtemps »

« Je vous en prie venez » dit-il en regardant vers le commissariat.

L'inspecteur Black se trouve à quelques mètres de nous et nous dévisage.

Sans demander mon reste, je soulève Antony et Lina afin de les positionner sur chacune de mes hanches et suie rapidement l'avocat.

Nous nous installons à l'arrière du véhicule. L'avocat me demande mon adresse afin de la saisir sur le GPS et démarre la voiture direction fork.

J'enlève le manteau de mes enfants et les serre fort contre moi. Respirer leurs odeurs de bébé a toujours eu un effet relaxant voire reposant, sur moi. Mes pauvres chéris… Ils démarrent bien la vie avec un père gangster et une mère complètement demeurée.

Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point sur lui ? Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve ? Ce n'est pas permis d'être con comme ça.

Durant mes longues heures de déprime, toutes sortes de scénarios m'étaient venues en tête, mais jamais d'histoire comme celle-ci. Antony n'existait pas. Il n'était qu'un rôle inventé de toutes pièces incarné par Edward Cullen, braqueur de banque à ses heures perdues. Et pour ma part, j'avais été le dindon de la farce ! Edward Cullen s'était joué de moi pour arriver à ses fins et moi grande naïve je n'y avais vu que du feu. J'ai cru en lui… J'ai cru à son amour…

Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur mes joues, je n'arrive plus à les retenir. J'ai si mal… Mon cœur est si serré que la douleur devient insupportable.

Perdu dans mes tristes pensées, je ne prête aucune attention à la route ou à mon chauffeur. C'est uniquement lorsque la voiture s'arrête brusquement que je réalise que nous sommes déjà devant la maison. à peine sorti du véhicule, que la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvre en grand et qu'une Alice hystérique sort et cours vers moi.

« Izzi, tu es enfin de retour » pleure-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras

La pauvre... Elle semble si effrayée, si fragile, je ressens toute sa détresse pourtant je suis incapable de la rassurer. Impossible de formuler ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Je m'accroche à ma petite Alice comme une bouée de sauvetage et tout comme elle, je ne peux retenir mes larmes. Je pleure pour toutes ses choses horribles que je viens d'apprendre et qui m'ont bouleversées. Je pleure pour cet homme qui s'est joué de moi et qui ne m'a jamais aimé. Je pleure pour mes enfants et pour cette vie de merde que je subis depuis mon plus jeune âge.

Alice me sert fort, elle me soutient encore une fois… Elle ne cesse de m'interroger, elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je sens les bras de mes enfants s'enrouler autour de mes jambes tout, ils m'appellent « mam-mam ».Il faut que je me ressaisisse au plus vite, pour Lina, Antony et Alice. Je me dois d'être forte pour eux et de surtout ne pas m'effondrer comme ça, ils ne le méritent pas, ils n'ont rien demandé. Cullen et son monde de dingue ne font pas parti de ma vie ! Qu'il aille au diable… Je ne le reverrai jamais, je vais bien finir par le sortir une bonne fois pour toute de ma tête.

Je me redresse et respire un grand coup tout en m'essuyant les joues. J'essaie de sourire à Alice mais c'est peine perdue.

Un raclement de gorge finit de me remettre les idées en place et je me détourne honteuse pour faire face à mon « sauveur d'avocat ».

« Ooh excusé moi» j'essaye une nouvelle tentative de sourire, j'ai dû réussir car il me le rend.

Alice me pince doucement le bras. Je la regarde surprise, elle m'interroge sur mon accompagnateur d'un signe de tête peu discret. Je reconnais bien là mon Alice.

« Alice je te présente mon sauveur, il m'a sorti des griffes de la police. Maître ? Euh… Désolée, mais je n'ai pas retenu votre nom »

« Mon nom est Jasper Cullen » dit-il d'une voix grave et assurée.

« Cullen ? » Je le regarde totalement estomaquée

« Cullen… Comme Cullen, le Cullen ? » Pitié, tout mais pas ça, pitié, pitié, pitié

« Oui, je suis son frère » me confirme-t-il.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Merci pour vos messages ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre_**

* * *

Son frère… Mais pourquoi le sort s'acharne t'il sur moi aujourd'hui.

Deux ans, deux ans sans aucune nouvelle et voilà, que depuis ce matin, je n'entends parler que de lui et malheureusement rien d'élogieux. Aucun de mes rêves les plus fous n'avait envisagé une telle situation.

« Mon nom est Jasper Cullen » « Oui, je suis son frère » les dernières paroles de l'avocat résonnaient dans ma tête.

Dans d'autres circonstances, le fait de me retrouver face à cet homme, m'aurait procuré un minimum de réconfort. L'opportunité d'en apprendre un peu plus sur mon ex, de savoir ce qu'il était devenu depuis tout ce temps, s'il allait bien, s'il était heureux…

Malheureusement, cette matinée de malheur avait apporté avec elle son lot de désillusion. La visite au commissariat avait bien eu lieu et l'inspecteur « Super Connard » s'était fait une joie de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Pour être honnête, j'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance et continuer à m'interroger sur les différentes raisons de son rejet, pourquoi n'ai-je pas su le retenir ou tout simplement lui donner l'envie de rester près de moi. La douleur que me procurent tous ces souvenirs est toujours aussi intense. J'ai mal… si mal…

L'envie de pleurer se fait ressentir de nouveau mais je me l'interdis. Mon petit écart de tout à l'heure ne se reproduira plus où du moins pas devant un Cullen. Je me dois de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il me reste ou tout du moins essayer.

Je ne sais pas du tout quelle attitude adoptée. Dois-je lui hurler dessus et lui demander de nous laisser tranquille ? Ou juste nous enfuir en courant et nous enfermer à double tour dans la maison. Non, jamais de la vie ! Une chose est sure, je ne suis peut-être pas la fille la plus courageuse mais je ferai face à tout cela. Alice et mes enfants méritent de vivre une vie tranquille sans zone d'ombre. Je vais m'expliquer avec ce Cullen et ensuite je lui demanderai de nous laisser tranquille. Et s'il ne voulait pas…

À l'image du mec en face de moi, je m'efforce de garder un visage impassible. J'hésite encore sur la direction à prendre. Ce soir, seule dans mon lit, je repenserai à la situation, je regretterai probablement mes futures paroles ou actions, je le fais toujours, mais là malheureusement l'enjeu est trop grand pour que je prenne tout cela à la légère. En même temps, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'affronter ce Cullen…

La raison de sa présence reste un mystère ! C'est vrai, il aurait très bien pu me laisser me débrouiller seule avec mes enfants après m'avoir aidé à sortir du commissariat. Pourquoi m'avoir raccompagné jusqu'ici ? Mais, pour être honnête, ce qui me dérange le plus actuellement c'est justement le fait qu'il se trouve à proximité de ma famille et en prime devant chez moi. Faut avouer que les propos de l'inspecteur Black concernant Edward et sa famille sont loin d'être rassurants. L'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose, à mes enfants et Alice, m'effraye au plus haut point.

Dans le seul but de les éloigner, je demande à Alice d'accompagner les enfants à la maison. Elle hésite, mon changement d'attitude ne semble pas être passé inaperçu, mais pour une fois, elle n'insiste pas

« Lina, Antony on y va » dit-elle doucement en leur tendant la main.

À l'évocation des jumeaux, le regard de Cullen fait un aller-retour rapide entre eux et moi. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Je ne veux même pas y penser.

Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, je m'approche d'elle et je lui chuchote

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce cirque n'a rien à voir avec toi »

Elle hoche la tête et poursuit son chemin vers la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre mais bizarrement les savoir à la maison, en sécurité, ne me rassure pas vraiment. Je m'efforce de ne rien laisser paraître et de rester calme…

Tout en gardant mes yeux rivés sur l'avocat, je m'interroge sur la manière dont il a été informé de ma pseudo arrestation ? Impossible que ce soit le fruit du hasard ! Impossible non plus, qu'il soit un avocat commis d'office car comme Black l'avait souligné, je n'avais pas réclamé la présence d'un avocat. Et puis avec son nom de famille, il est peu probable qu'il soit désigné pour me représenter dans cette affaire. Non… Quelqu'un avait dû le prévenir mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? Et si… à cette idée les battements de mon cœur s'affolent. Non… Ce serait juste surréaliste que ce soit Edward.

« Comment avez-vous su ? »

« Su quoi ? » me dit-il en plissant les yeux et en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Si physiquement les frères Cullen ne se ressemblent pas vraiment, je dois bien reconnaitre qu'ils ont cette même mimique en commun sans parler de cet air innocent, très aimable, je dirais même plus « Cullen-avocat » et « Cullen-faux-ex-petit-ami-manipulateur » inspirent la confiance. L'expression « donner le bon dieu sans confession » a tout son sens avec eux.

Grrrr ! Nan mais franchement, comme si je n'avais pas autre chose à penser. Je souffle un bon coup histoire d'évacuer toutes ces conneries et lui précise

« Que je me trouvais au commissariat ?

Il prit le temps pour me répondre, mais malheureusement pour moi la patience n'a jamais fait partie de mes qualités.

« On a tous nos petits secrets » me dit-il sournoisement en m'indiquant, d'un geste du menton, la direction de la maison.

Sa remarque me glace le sang. Pourquoi me dit-il cela ? Est-il au courant pour mes bébés ? Pour Alice ? Par réflexe ou peut-être pour me rassurer, je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule vers l'endroit indiqué, personne. Malgré tout, on peut clairement voir à travers la fenêtre du salon, le rideau bougé, Alice doit certainement surveiller.

Tout en reportant mon attention sur l'avocat, je l'interroge de nouveau

« Qui vous a prévenu ? »

Pas un mot... Son silence me gène au plus haut point.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je lui demande si je suis surveillée. Mais à l'instant même où les mots sont sortis de ma bouche, je les regrette déjà et voir son sourire moqueur étirer sa bouche, ne fait qu'accentuer mon malaise. C'est sûr je vais avoir pas mal de regret ce soir.

« Non, à ma connaissance, personne ne vous surveille »

Gênée par son allusion, je détourne mon regard et croise les bras. Au lieu de me rassurer, cette information me confirme ma stupidité. Il est sorti de ma vie, ce n'est pas pour me faire surveiller ensuite… quelle conne ! Je m'agace toute seule.

Les secondes défilent et aucun de nous ne relance la conversation. Cullen cultive le mystère ce qui a le don de m'énerver. Ce silence est juste insupportable. Ma patience, qui depuis ce matin est mise à rude épreuve, vient d'atteindre ses limites. Alors je me lance une seconde fois en croisant discrètement les doigts pour ne pas dire une ânerie aussi grosse que moi

« Écoutez Cullen… Euh… Maitre… enfin Vous » et voila que je bégaie maintenant, décidément ma dignité à déserter.

« J'estime être en droit de savoir pourquoi des flics débarquent chez moi et perturbent ma tranquillité dans le seul but de m'interroger sur un mec qui… » Ne souhaitant pas me ridiculiser davantage devant cet homme, je préfère ne pas finir ma phrase.

« Nous devrions rentrer, vous seriez plus à l'aise pour parler » me dit-il en m'indiquant la maison d'un signe de main.

« Non… Non, merci ça ira, nous sommes très bien ici » Ma réponse lui procure un petit rire amusé. Il n'est pas dupe…

« Vous êtes sure ? J'ai besoin de connaître en détails votre échange avec l'inspecteur Black, cette discussion serait plus agréable si nous étions tranquillement installés »

Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne manque pas de culot celui-là aussi. Je m'efforce de rester calme et lui rétorque amèrement

« Et pour quelle raison je devrais vous raconter en détails mon échange avec l'inspecteur Black ? »

« Je suis votre avocat »

« Désolée mais il va falloir m'en dire un peu plus cher Maître »

Toujours ce même silence irritant en guise de réponse

« Vous ne répondez pas à mes questions mais moi je suis censée répondre aux vôtres »

« Exactement ! »

Fini nos visages impassibles du début de notre conversion, place au sourire amusé pour lui et au regard dur et sourcils froncés pour moi. J'ai les nerfs à vif.

Cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour de garder la bouche fermée, je ne lui répondrais pas, je peux être têtue moi aussi. Au bout d'un certain temps, il m'annonce qu'il protège son frère du harcèlement judiciaire et qu'il est donc indispensable pour lui de connaitre tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire.

L'inspecteur Black parle d'enquête criminelle tandis que l'avocat Cullen dénonce un harcèlement judiciaire. Qui dois-je croire ? Ma grand-mère disait toujours qu'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu mais me conseillait aussi de toujours me fier en mon instinct. J'ai très envie de croire Cullen, ne serait-ce-que pour mes enfants, les pauvres, et pour moi, pour me prouver que je suis moins naïve que j'en ai l'air. Mais faut se rendre à l'évidence Black fait parti de la police, il ne peut pas agir de la sorte, si ?

En regardant cet homme en face de moi, je me dis que je pourrais l'envoyer se faire voir, je pourrais et j'en aurai même le droit mais je ne le fais pas. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas…

« Je n'ai rien dit de spécial à la police » lui dis-je d'une voix résignée

« Mais encore »

« Je n'ai fourni aucune information, ni à cet inspecteur, ni à quiconque. »

« Vous en êtes sure ? »

« Oui, de toute manière je ne suis au courant de rien, c'est vrai… D'ailleurs, vous pouvez féliciter Antony ou plutôt Edward sur son rôle d'acteur : je-n'y-ai-vu-que-du-feu » j'ai un peu haussé le ton à la fin de ma phrase, moi qui ne voulait pas laisser paraître mes émotions… C'est loupé !

Il ne me répond pas et se contente de me fixer, il doit me trouver pathétique. Honteuse, je poursuis « Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que jusqu'à ce matin, je ne me doutais vraiment de rien »

L'avocat ne répond pas, ne justifie pas, se contente de me regarder attentivement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je décide de mettre fin à mon calvaire

« Bon, ben… Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps

« oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas pressée »

« J'en doute, vous devez avoir pas mal de boulot surtout si vous devez aider toutes les pauvres filles victimes de votre frère. »

Et voilà encore une boulette, pourtant d'habitude je ne suis pas du genre à parler sans réfléchir mais qu'est-ce-qui me prend. Je crois que tous ces interrogatoires m'ont bien trop perturbé.

« Victime ! Le mot est fort… » dit-il en rigolant « Edward est un gentleman, il séduit certes mais je suis prêt à jurer qu'il n'a jamais forcé aucune femme »

« Gentleman rien que ça ! » à mon tour de jouer la carte de l'ironie.

Cette fois encore, je ne peux m'en empêcher de dire le fond de ma pensée

« Non vraiment, cher Maître, je pense que nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot gentleman. Pour moi, séduire une femme dans le seul but de lui détourner des informations, relève plus de la manipulation»

« N'écoutez pas toutes les idées farfelues de l'inspecteur Black, Mademoiselle Swan »

« Idées farfelues» je répète ses propos avec un sourire amer « l'inspecteur Black a pourtant une liste de femmes prouvant sa théorie »

« Quelle théorie ? »

« Comme si vous n'êtes pas au courant »

« Non vraiment pas, expliquez-moi ? »

Alors je lui rapporte sommairement la conversation que j'ai eue, ce matin même, au commissariat. Étrangement, il ne semblait plus aussi amusé

« Black est un crétin, je pensais que vous vous en seriez rendu compte après avoir passé du temps avec lui. »

Voir la tournure de cette conversation est plutôt amusante à moins que ce soit la tronche irritée de Cullen. Malheureusement pour moi, il se reprit très vite, trop vite

« Enfin peu importe… Nous avons également en notre possession, une liste des nombreuses conquêtes d'Edward qui n'ont pour seul lien avec le secteur bancaire, que le fait d'être cliente »

Sa réplique me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Voilà la confirmation tant redoutée. Même si je m'en doutais, apprendre de vive voix que je n'étais qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres me fait mal, trop mal...

Et probablement dans l'objectif de bien remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il continue

« Edward est séduisant et il aime plaire. Malheureusement, être un homme-à-femme ne fait pas de lui un criminel, vous comprenez »

Finalement le mot « mal », pour décrire mes émotions, est bien trop faible pour nommer ce que je ressens actuellement. Le silence s'installe de nouveau entre nous. Que pouvais-je bien répondre à ça de toute manière ?

Et puis merde… Pourquoi je m'inflige ça au juste ? Pourquoi je reste là à écouter toutes ces méchancetés, ces vérités qui me bouffent au plus profond de mon être ? Je n'ai rien demandé moi. Certes j'ai été plus que naïve dans cette histoire et conne, et bête, et stupide aussi, mais je ne mérite pas tout ça. Ma seule faute est d'avoir cru que je pouvais l'intéresser lui, que j'avais le droit au bonheur moi aussi. Nan, une chose est sure je ne mérite pas tout ça… Je ne dois rien à cet Edward, je ne dois rien à sa famille. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. C'est sur ces dernières et avec la ferme intention de tirer un trait définitif sur cette histoire, que je m'adresse à lui d'une voix ferme et déterminée

« Ce que je comprends Maître Cullen c'est que je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec tout cela ni de loin, ni de près. Alors, je vais rentrer chez moi et à l'avenir, je vous serai reconnaissante de me laisser loin des histoires d'Edward Cullen » et sans un mot de plus, je m'en vais retrouver ma famille

« Attendez Isabella Swann, nous n'avons pas fini… Et mes honoraires ? »

L'enfoiré ! Sans prendre la peine de lui faire face et tout en poursuivant mon chemin, je lui réponds avec ironie « Adressez-vous à Edward, il a toujours fait preuve d'une grande générosité envers moi ».

Pour seule réponse, j'entends ses éclats de rire.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Merci pour vos messages d'encouragement.  
Désolée de vous faire saigner les yeux avec toutes les fautes d'orthographe ! Promis, je vais essayer de faire plus qu'un effort.  
Bonne lecture à vous, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
_**

* * *

Me sentant observer, je m'efforce de garder une démarche naturelle. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il s'imagine que je le fuis, même si c'est la stricte vérité.

Cette dernière confrontation a fini de m'achever, je me sens si humiliée…

Pendant ce court trajet qui me sépare de la maison, j'essaie tant bien que mal de me remettre de mes émotions. Trouver le courage nécessaire pour affronter cette fin de journée, est ma priorité. Donner le change, simuler… Je ne dois surtout pas craquer même si l'envie de m'isoler pour pleurer, est plus que tentante. Alice et les enfants n'ont pas besoin de me voir dans cet état.

En entrant, je constate qu'Alice se trouve, comme je m'en doutais, devant la fenêtre. Sans un regard pour moi, elle me lance « Pas mal ton avocat Izzie ».

Au son de sa voix, je devine qu'elle essaie de plaisanter ou tout du moins j'espère que c'est le cas.

« Ah non, jeune fille, on ne reluque pas l'ennemi » Il manquerait plus que ça…

Mon ton n'est ni ferme, ni autoritaire, mais n'est pas blagueur non plus. Son regard s'accroche au mien et je devine facilement ses interrogations. Je lui souris en espérant détourner son attention et ajoute d'une manière plutôt moqueuse « Et puis éloigne-toi de la fenêtre, on te remarque à un kilomètre »

« N'importe quoi, je sais me faire discrète »

« Peut-être, mais pas là »

Je me retourne et colle mon œil au judas de la porte d'entrée, afin d'espionner Cullen. Une chance qu'il soit garé juste devant la maison. Alice, qui ralle de ne plus être aux premières loges, me demande « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait maintenant ? »

« Il téléphone »

Adossé contre la portière de sa voiture, le regard fixé dans notre direction comme s'il pouvait nous voir, son portable à la main, il semble avoir une conversation plutôt animée. Il n'a pas l'air en colère, du moins en apparence, seules ses mains s'agitent beaucoup. En effet, toute la conversation est ponctuée de gestes divers et variés plus ou moins complexes.

« Il a dégainé son téléphone, dès que tu as tourné les talons » me précise-t-elle.

Trop concentrée à jouer les voyeuses, j'écoute mon amie d'une oreille distraite. Avec qui parle-t-il ? Je me demande si cette conversation a un rapport avec moi et qui se cache à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Quelques instants plus tard, Cullen raccroche, monte dans sa voiture et démarre.

« Ça y est, il se barre »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloigne, je sens l'adrénaline me quitter peu à peu. Un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit. J'espère que l'épisode « Cullen le retour » est définitivement terminé et qu'aucune suite n'est prévue.

J'abandonne mon poste de surveillance pour m'installer sur le canapé. Mes coudes sur mes genoux, mon visage enfoui entre mes mains, je tente de faire le vide dans ma tête. J'aimerais tant avoir la capacité d'éteindre mon cerveau pour ne plus penser, ne plus réfléchir.

Une secousse sur le canapé m'indique qu'Alice s'est posée aussi. Elle reste discrète alors je profite du silence. C'est reposant ce calme surtout après cette journée de dingue. Tellement agréable… Mais tellement peu habituel. Cette prise de conscience me fait relever la tête brusquement

« Où sont les petits ? »

« Ils étaient épuisés. Je les ai installé dans leur chambre, ils se sont endormis directement ».

Mes pauvres chéris, tout ce remue-ménage a dû les perturber. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indique que la journée est bien avancée. Il est déjà 15h plus que 3 heures avant le boulot. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller.

Lasse, je me laisse retomber contre le dossier du canapé. Machinalement, je me déchausse à l'aide de mes pieds, envoie balader mes chaussures négligemment à l'autre bout de la pièce, attrape un coussin et le serre contre ma poitrine.

« Alors ? » m'interpelle Alice, comme d'habitude, est au taquet.

La connaissant, elle doit être rongée par la curiosité à l'heure qu'il est. Sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre, elle enchaine les questions

« Qu'est-ce-que ces flics voulaient ? Ils ont été gentils ? Pourquoi ça a duré aussi longtemps ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?»

Je souris face à son attitude. La patience n'a jamais fait partie de ses qualités.

« Allez Izzi, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça » C'est clair, elle est au bord de l'explosion.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse ma tête retomber en arrière contre le canapé.

« C'est une histoire de fou Alice. Un truc de dingue ».

Je soupire, comment lui expliquer tout ça...

« La police voulait m'interroger sur mon ex. »

« Ton ex ?» Elle semble surprise. Son imagination débordante n'avait probablement pas envisagé cette option.

«Edward»

« 'Edward ? Tu es sortie avec un Edward ? Je ne pensais qu'Anto… »

« Antony est Edward » J'essaie d'adopter un air blasé comme-ci tout cela n'avait pas d'impact sur moi. Genre : tout va bien, je vais bien. Mais au fond de moi, je suis morte de honte. Honte de ma naïveté, honte de moi et ma faiblesse. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?

Le silence, qui s'installe, est assez troublant. Une Alice qui ne réagit pas, qui ne blablate pas, est déroutant. Curieuse, je redresse légèrement la tête, ouvre un œil et croise le regard de mon amie. Elle, si expressive de par ses yeux et ses petites mimiques, semble totalement larguée par ce que je lui raconte. En même temps, je comprends, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à saisir la situation moi aussi.

« Il ne s'appelle pas Antony mais Edward, Edward Cullen. » Le dire à haute voix me fait mal, je sens mes barrières s'effondrer les unes après les autres.

« Il m'a menti Alice, il m'a menti sur tout, sur… »

Un sanglot m'empêche de finir ma phrase. Si j'avais pensé que simuler l'indifférence allait être difficile, je me rends compte finalement que c'est juste impossible. Je suis trop affectée par cette histoire. J'essaie de me calmer en respirant profondément et en me répétant mentalement que je suis une femme forte et qu'il ne mérite pas mes larmes, mais sans succès. Un nouveau sanglot fait voler mes derniers espoirs de ne rien laisser paraître. Je suis si pitoyable…

« Izzi, ça va pas ? »

Je lève les épaules en guise de réponse. Non ça va pas, pas du tout même, mais qu'est-ce-que je pourrais bien lui répondre.

« Tu veux en parler »

Je secoue la tête, impossible d'émettre le moindre son. Les larmes que j'essaie tant bien que mal de retenir depuis un certain temps, roulent sur mes joues. Je baisse la tète, honteuse de montrer mes faiblesses.

« Tu m'inquiètes Izzi… Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à… ton ex ? »

Je secoue la tête énergiquement.

« Parle-moi je t'en prie »

J'essuie mes joues à la hâte et essaie de reproduire la technique de relaxation, que j'ai lue dans un magazine. J'inspire profondément, expire lentement, plusieurs fois, pendant quelques minutes. Le calme finit par refaire surface peu à peu.

Alice me tend un verre d'eau glacée que j'accepte de bon cœur. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu qu'elle s'était absentée. Son visage trahit son inquiétude, je tente de la rassurer avec un pauvre sourire, ce qui a l'air de fonctionner. Elle s'installe tout près de moi, saisie ma main et la garde dans la sienne dans un geste de soutien.

Elle ne me brusque pas, elle patiente pendant que moi, j'essaie de rassembler mes idées. Par où commencer ? Dois-je lui faire un court résumé ? Non, la connaissant, elle ne se contentera pas de ça. Un petit rire sarcastique s'échappe de ma bouche.

« Je t'ai vu qu'une seule fois dans cet état et c'était déjà à cause de lui »

Je la regarde sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien ajouter à ça de toute manière, elle a probablement raison.

« Izzi ne le laisse pas avoir cet impact sur toi. » Comme si j'avais le choix…

Je ne sais pas si c'est la technique de relaxation qui a été bénéfique ou si c'est simplement l'effet qu'Alice a sur moi, mais je réussis enfin à me calmer et à lui raconter mon calvaire dans les moindres détails et sans larmes.

Tout y passe. Mon interrogatoire avec l'inspecteur « super-connard », la description des photos, les multiples révélations. Ma joie lorsque je comprends qu'elle n'est pas la cause de mon arrestation. L'intervention de mon « super-avocat » et ma déception lorsque je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas aussi super que ça, ses arguments pour me prouver que son frère est un mec bien ou du moins par le salaud d'écrit par la police.

Mon amie, ma sœur de cœur m'écoute mais ne dit rien, elle me laisse déverser toutes mes peines et toutes mes rancœurs. Je dois bien avouer que ça me fait du bien d'extérioriser tout ça, alors je continue. Je lui décris toutes mes émotions, le mal que j'ai ressenti à chaque vérité divulguée, à chaque trahison annoncée. Ce sentiment de honte qui ne me lâche plus, causé par ma stupide naïveté et la grandeur de ma connerie. Comment j'ai pu croire qu'un mec comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à une nana comme moi. Et la colère qui peu à peu grandit au plus profond de mon être et qui me ronge. Cette colère contre lui, mais surtout contre moi. Moi qui suis la seule fautive. Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle…

« Non, non Izzi, je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça »

Le ton de sa voix me fait relever ma tête. Alice secoue la tête, elle semble furieuse. Sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées, son visage irradie la colère.

« Rien n'est de ta faute. Le seul fautif, c'est ce chien galeux ***** »

Je soupire « Peut-être, mais si je n'avais pas été… »

Elle s'indigne « Quoi ? Amoureuse ? Isabella, ce mec est un enculé de première… »

« Alice » je l'interromps avec un ton réprobateur

« Quoi ? Ose me dire que j'ai tort. Je connais ton dégout pour la vulgarité mais là avoue que j'ai raison. Il s'est joué de toi, il a profité de ta gentillesse, de ton bon cœur »

Alice fut stoppée par le bruit du baby phone. La sieste est finie.

Tout en me relevant du canapé, je conclus la discussion

« Enfoiré suffira »

« Enfoiré ?! Mais qui dit encore ce genre d'insulte de nos jours ? »

Voir son air outré déclenche mon rire et c'est avec le cœur un peu plus léger que je rejoins mes bébés.

Pendant les deux heures qu'il me reste avant le boulot, je prends le temps de les câliner, de les chouchouter, de profiter de leur présence. Je les aime tellement, ils sont toute vie. Seuls eux ont le pouvoir de me rendre totalement heureuse maintenant. J'ai tant besoin d'eux, de leurs innocences, de leurs amours.

* * *

 _(quelques heures plus tard)_

* * *

« Isabella. Attends, je vais te raccompagner »

Ah visiblement, je vais avoir le droit à une nouvelle tactique de drague. Pas de prétexte bidon ou de formule de politesse mielleuse. Nan, ce soir mon patron s'impose, il attaque dure.

« Non merci Mike »

Je traverse, à grands pas, la salle de restauration en direction de la sortie, suivi de près par mon supplice personnel.

« Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas, je ne suis pas pressé ce soir et puis il va surement pleuvoir »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut me saouler… Je me retourne pour lui faire face et je vois arriver Tyler, un de mes collègues, je m'en réjouis d'avance.

« J'ai ma capuche merci, mais il me semble que Tyler est à pied ce soir et il n'a pas l'air d'être bien couvert. » Il me donne froid avec son petit gilet de laine.

« Non, mais… » Mike essaie de se défiler. Son air désespéré me donne envie de rigoler, toutefois je me retiens et interpelle mon sauveur

« Tyler, Mike peut te raccompagner si tu veux, il me disait justement qu'il n'était pas pressé. N'est-ce pas Mike ? »

Face à mon beau sourire hypocrite, mon harceleur n'ose pas me contredire

« Suuuperrr ». Loin de cacher sa joie, Tyler me fait un petit clin d'œil de connivence.

Contente de ma connerie, je les salue et leur souhaite un très bon retour.

Si j'étais une fille sympa, j'aurais pu avoir des scrupules pour Mike mais faut croire que je ne le suis pas. Et même en sachant que Tyler allait le draguer lourdement et qu'il aurait du mal à s'en débarrasser, je n'éprouve aucun remords. Après tout, gouter à sa propre médecine ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Moi, je subis ses attaques quotidiennes depuis… et ben, quasiment toujours et ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

Je remonte le col de mon manteau et glisse mes mains dans mes poches, il fait froid ce soir. J'accélère mes pas dans l'espoir de ne pas arriver à la maison totalement congelée. Marcher n'a jamais été un plaisir pour moi, je n'aime pas vraiment ça surtout par ce temps, mais cela me permet d'économiser pas mal sur mon budget et puis, en cas de gros coup de flemme, je me motive en me disant que ça m'aide à garder la ligne.

Grrr ! Ce con avait raison, il commence à pleuvoir. Et pas un petit crachin ! Non, la bonne averse comme seul l'état de Washington sait faire. Quelle journée de merde… Si j'avais su ce qu'il m'attendait aujourd'hui, jamais je ne me serai levée. En même temps, côté réveil, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Penser à cette journée, me renvoie directement à Edward et à toute cette histoire de dingue. Oh non, non, non, je ne vais pas commencer à penser à lui… Tout à l'heure, quand je serai seule dans mon lit, ok, mais pas là.

Un coup de klaxon me détourne de mes pensées.

« Isabella tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne ? Il pleut beaucoup » Mike et sa détermination...

« Non c'est gentil, mais… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air » Je devrais peut-être lui avouer, une bonne fois pour toute, que je préfère mille fois rentrer à pied sous la pluie avec un vent glacial, voire même sous une tempête, que de faire la route avec lui.

« Tu es sure ? »

« Oui, oui c'est bon »

Devant ce énième refus, Mike m'adresse un bref salut de la main tandis que son passager, tout heureux, agite son pouce levé. Sacré Tyler, il est plus que chaud ce soir.

Je connais Mike depuis la maternelle. On peut dire que c'est un gars bien, sympathique et très, très obstiné. Pour résumer, Mike me drague depuis… euuuh… disons… depuis qu'il a découvert que les filles ont des seins et, à mon plus grand désespoir, depuis de toutes ces années, il n'a pas cessé de renouveler les invitations en tous genres.

Lorsque nous étions au lycée, il me proposait tous les midis, de déjeuner avec lui. Régulièrement, il m'offrait l'opportunité de l'accompagner dans des fêtes ou au cinéma, sans oublier le bal de fin d'année. J'ai toujours refusé, il n'a jamais renoncé. Le mec est tenace. Au début, j'essayais d'être sympa mais son obstination a eu raison de ma patience et de toutes mes fausses excuses alors depuis, je n'hésite plus à l'envoyer balader mais toujours gentiment bien sûr.

Mais Mike est un gentil, il ne connaît pas la rancune. Le mec est tellement dans son délire qu'il ne remarque même pas qu'il m'agace prodigieusement. Il revient toujours avec son pseudo sourire de tombeur, qui lui donne plutôt un air débile, et une nouvelle idée d'invitation. Ma grand-mère me taquinait souvent à ce sujet, elle me disait « méfie-toi jeune fille, tu pourrais finir par devenir Madame Newton » Berkkk ! Quelle horreur…

Mike a été très étonné d'apprendre pour ma grossesse et il n'était pas le seul. Dire qu'à l'époque, j'ai fait « la une » de Forks est un euphémisme, mais contrairement aux autres, lui ne m'a pas jugé, ou du moins pas devant moi. De même qu'aucune question sur l'identité du père ou sur mon statut de mère célibataire, n'est sortie de sa bouche. Tout au long de ma grossesse et même après l'accouchement, il me rendait régulièrement visite pour prendre de mes nouvelles, proposer son aide. Bref, il se comportait en véritablement ami et c'était plutôt sympa.

Propriétaire du seul restaurant de Forks, il m'a gentiment proposé un job de serveuse pour « mettre du beurre dans les épinards », et oui Mike est friand de ce genre d'expression. Il m'a donné carte blanche pour le choix de mes horaires. Une aubaine quoi…

Tout cela aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Alice m'avait pourtant prévenu, mais je ne l'avais pas écouté. Sérieux, qui pouvait être intéressé par une future maman, grosse, moche à la limite de la dépression.

J'ai découvert très vite, trop vite, que « mon ami » était ce genre de mec. Je pense que c'est d'ailleurs ce jour-là que Mike a fini par me dégouter définitivement.

Dès fois, quand il devient trop pénible, l'envie de démissionner est très tentante. Mais une opportunité d'emploi comme celle-ci ne se présente pas tous les jours. Le restaurant est situé à 20 minutes à pied de chez moi, les horaires me permettent de jongler avec ceux d'Alice pour assurer la garde de mon fils et ma fille, et le salaire, très correct, nous aide à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Disons que je me sacrifie pour la bonne cause et quel sacrifice !

Je bosse donc au restaurant du lundi au samedi, de 18h à 22h. Mes journées sont bien remplies entre mes enfants, les corvées en tous genres et le boulot du soir. Alice m'aide beaucoup heureusement. D'ailleurs, je me demande souvent ce que je ferai sans elle, c'est une véritablement amie, une sœur. Depuis que je la connais elle a toujours fait preuve d'une telle gentillesse. Avec les jumeaux, elle est juste adorable, si patiente, si attentionnée. J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir auprès de moi.

J'arrive enfin à destination, je suis transie par le froid. La chaleur, en entrant, est des plus agréable. J'hôte mon manteau et l'accroche à la patère située proche de la porte d'entrée. Mes chaussures sont trempées, mes chaussettes aussi, je déteste la pluie.

En me retournant, je remarque Alice qui dort sur le canapé. Le son de la télévision est au minimum, elle a dû m'attendre la pauvre.

Je la secoue, si elle passe la nuit là, elle risque d'être toute courbaturée demain.

« Alice » je chuchote

« Alice »

« Alice, tu dors sur le canapé, lèves-toi »

Elle se relève tout doucement et sans demandé son reste, file vers sa chambre.

De mon côté, je m'applique à mon rituel du soir. Douche chaude très chaude, coiffage intensif de cheveux, brossage de dents… Je ne mange pas, rares sont les soirs où je dine habituellement.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la chambre des jumeaux. Ils sont si paisiblement. Lina dort sur le ventre les fesses en l'air, je lui installe une seconde tétine près de sa tête au cas où. Antony est en croix dans son petit lit, sa couverture à ses pieds alors je le recouvre pour qu'il n'est pas froid. Je me plie en deux, la tête en avant, devant chaque lit, afin de les embrasser chacun leur tour. Bonne nuit mes amours.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je prends le temps de fermer les volets et de sortir la boîte de mouchoir rangée dans ma table de nuit. Je m'installe dans mon lit et enfin je m'autorise à laisser libre cours à mon chagrin.

Malgré la douleur que cela me procure, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à cette maudite journée. Tout est revu, tout est analysé, chaque mot, chaque sous-entendu…

Des révélations de l'inspecteur _« l'homme que vous m'indiquez ne s'appelle pas Antony mais Edward » « votre rencontre et votre relation ont été montées de toutes pièces » « braquages » « tuer quelqu'un ou tout simplement baratiner une jeune fille naïve pour arriver à ces fins »_ …

À la plaidoirie de l'avocat Cullen _« harcèlement judiciaire » « une liste des nombreuses conquêtes d'Edward » « Edward est séduisant et il aime plaire. Malheureusement, être un homme à femme ne fait pas de lui un criminel, vous comprenez »…_

Rien n'est oublié, chaque minute défile dans ma tête et défile encore et encore,…

Plus j'y pense et plus je prends réellement conscience de la situation et plus j'ai mal. Le trou dans la poitrine se fait ressentir à chaque respiration, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux cesser de penser à lui, à eux, à toutes ces conneries. Mes larmes coulent sans cesse, mon corps est secoué par les sanglots, je ne retiens plus rien. Je déverse toutes mes peines pour lui, cet amour perdu, pour sa trahison et tous ses mensonges mais aussi pour mes bébés, qui n'auront jamais la chance de vivre au sein d'une famille normale avec un papa présent et une maman saine d'esprit.

Au bout d'un certain temps, mes yeux me brulent mais je n'ai plus de larmes à verser. Je suis épuisée aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Dormir me ferait le plus grand bien, un sommeil sans rêve, mais malheureusement le sommeil ne vient pas. Ma tête ne souhaite pas m'offrir ce petit moment de répit qui serait pourtant le bienvenu.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir doucement. Les chiffres rouges de mon réveil affichent 00h27.

« Izzi tu dors » Alice chuchote

« Non, viens, rentre » Ma voix est toute enrouée.

à peine ma phrase terminée que mon amie se faufile jusqu'à mon lit. C'est notre habitude à toutes les deux, lorsqu'une de nous déprime ou ne se sent tout simplement pas bien, on se rejoint dans mon lit et on se soutient. Parfois, nous ne parlons même pas, seule la présence de l'autre nous suffit.

Le silence qui nous entoure est apaisant, je dirais même qu'il est réconfortant. Allongée, comme ça, près de mon amie, ma petite sœur de cœur, j'ai conscience qu'elle est vraiment indispensable dans ma vie. Comme mes enfants, elle a une place de premier choix, dans mon cœur. J'aime notre complicité, ce lien qui nous lie. Ma grand-mère disait toujours que les liens du cœur sont plus forts que les liens de sang, elle avait raison, encore.

«Izzi»

« Oui, Alice»

« Tu crois que c'est fini avec les Cullen ? Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est… Tu crois que cet Edward va vouloir reprendre contact avec toi ? »

« Non je ne pense pas. » Ma réponse fuse, je ne veux pas parler de ça, pas maintenant, pas du tout à vrai dire. J'ai bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait en découle.

« Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est… » Non Alice, ne me rajoute pas cette angoisse s'il te plait.

« Alice, il s'est joué de moi, il s'en fout royal de ma tronche, alors pourquoi tu penses qu'il réapparaît dans ma vie ». Jouer la politique de l'autruche, je connais.

« Pour Lina et Antony »

Entendre cette possibilité à haute voix, me fait vraiment flipper. Si longtemps, j'ai pensé que je ne refuserais jamais au père de mes enfants un droit de visite, maintenant je n'en suis plus tout à fait sure. Comment je pourrais laisser mes enfants avec un criminel ? Mais en même temps, comment je pourrais assumer le fait de priver mes enfants de leur père ?

« Faudrait déjà qu'il apprenne leur existence » Je préfère éluder cette idée.

« Parce que tu penses que l'avocat n'a pas fait le rapprochement » me répond-elle de façon sarcastique.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Alice. Mes enfants ont besoin de leur père c'est un fait que je ne contredirais jamais mais si c'est véritablement un gangster ce mec… C'est mon rôle de protéger mes enfants, je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent. Tu me comprends ? »

« Tu m'as bien fait confiance pourtant je volais moi aussi avant »

« Ne compare pas l'incomparable. Toi tu volais par nécessité, du vol à l'étalage, là on parle d'une catégorie au-dessus, et puis tu le fais plus. Je ne cautionne pas ce genre d'action, tu le sais, mais toi tu n'avais pas le choix. Lui je ne connais pas ses raisons ou ses motivations, je ne connais rien de lui. La seule chose que je sache véritablement c'est que c'est un menteur, un manipulateur. Comment faire confiance à un mec comme lui ? »

Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Rien ne me garantit qu'il n'essayera plus de nous manipuler ou que le laisser entrer dans nos vies, ne nous apportera pas des ennuis. Je ne peux pas avoir confiance en lui, c'est impossible, alors comment pourrais-je lui confier le bonheur de mes enfants.

Sans penser aux cas les plus tragiques, comment être sure qu'il ne disparaîtra plus, une fois qu'Anthony et Lina se seront attachés à lui ? Je sais ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est privé d'une personne que l'on aime, de souffrir de son absence. Comment pourrais-je leur imposer ce risque ? Pourtant, si c'était moi qui étais dans ce cas, si c'était moi qui avais un père criminel, et qu'on me donnait la possibilité d'être auprès de lui, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

Alice se tourne et colle son dos contre moi. L'entendre bailler me fait sourire

« En tout cas » murmure-t-elle à moitié endormie « si c'est pour foutre la merde dans nos vies, je ne souhaite pas son retour »

« Moi non plus »

* * *

* Clin d'œil aux reviews de Lily et Min


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée pour ma longue absence...

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira

* * *

Le souhait d'Alice s'est réalisé. Plus aucune nouvelle de ce mec, plus aucun signe de vie de la famille Cullen. Enfin… jusqu'à la semaine dernière.

Nous étions, les enfants et moi, tranquillement installés dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Seattle, attendant patiemment notre tour. Pas de stresse cette fois-ci, j'étais plutôt sereine. Aucun prélèvement de prévu juste la visite annuelle.

Les prises de sang sont pour moi la pire des tortures, j'ai toujours eu horreur de ça. Je flippe complètement à la vue d'une seringue. Tremblements, nausées, malaises… Bouuuhhh rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la chair de poule. Une piqure et hop, je perds tous mes moyens. Inutile de dire que les symptômes sont multipliés par 1000 lorsque ce sont mes enfants qui subissent ce supplice.

C'est un peu par hasard que nous avons découvert que Lina et Anthony sont atteints de la maladie de Willebrand. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant qu'Antony se cogne violemment contre le coin d'une table et que son arcade sourcilière saigne abondamment. Quelle angoisse ! Mon bébé, il était si petit. Je me souviens de ce jour comme-ci s'était hier. La peur, l'attente, le stress… Après un premier transfert en ambulance vers l'hôpital la plus proche, puis un second vers celui de Seattle, un nombre incalculable de compresses utilisées dans l'espoir d'arrêter le saignement, l'arrivée en catastrophe aux urgences et les divers tests et prélèvements sanguins… Le diagnostic était tombé : maladie à risque hémorragique. Et comme la maladie de Willebrand se transmet d'un parent à son enfant, autant de sexe masculin que féminin, Lina et moi avons donc immédiatement été dépistées. Rien de mon côté, mes enfants n'ont donc pas seulement hérité de la beauté de leur père…

Depuis ce jour, nous rendons visite au Docteur Russel une fois par an. Heureusement, Anthony et Lina sont plus courageux que moi. Du coup, les rendez-vous à l'hôpital ne sont jamais synonymes de drame, enfin pour eux car dans ma tête s'est autre chose. Moi, stressée ? Angoissée ? Toujours lorsqu'il s'agit des mes enfants. Enfin tout ça pour dire que tout se passe généralement sans encombre même si je dois bien avouer que les jumeaux préfèrent participer aux activités ludiques, proposées par les bénévoles, dans la salle d'attente, que de rencontrer le doc.

C'est d'ailleurs, où l'on se trouvait, mardi dernier aux environs de 10h30, lorsque mon plus grand tourment a refait surface.

J'étais assise sur une des chaises peu confortables de l'hôpital, surveillant mes enfants qui eux-mêmes étaient en train de dessiner, lorsque des gloussements, peu discrets, ont attiré mon attention. Avec toute la discrétion dont je pouvais faire preuve, j'observais, du coin de l'œil, la secrétaire et une autre fille qui chuchotaient tout en fixant sans relâche la porte en face de la borne d'accueil. Je n'entendais pas grand-chose d'où je me situais, mais les mots « beau goss », « quatre heures » ont quand même éveillé ma curiosité. Un petit sourire moqueur étira mes lèvres, bien malgré moi, bien sûr. Comment peut-on se mettre dans tous ses états pour un mec ? J'imaginais un pauvre docteur timide et coincé, complètement terrorisé, se cachant pour fuir ces deux obsédées. Si j'avais su…

Au bout d'un certain moment, la fameuse porte s'ouvrait enfin, au ralenti, comme dans les films. Toute mon attention était portée sur ce mystérieux homme. Pas que les mecs m'intéressent d'une manière générale, oh non c'est fini pour moi tout ça, mais là, je dois bien avouer que les deux dindes avaient réussi à éveiller mon intérêt. Je fixai la porte à hauteur présumée de la tête afin de découvrir, au plus vite, ce qui se cachait vraiment derrière celle-ci. Et là… Le choc ultime.

Mon cœur s'est emballé à la seconde ou l'information est arrivée à mon cerveau. Je l'ai reconnu de suite. Edward. Son prénom raisonnait dans ma tête.

Ça me tue de l'avouer mais la première chose cohérente que je me suis dite en le voyant c'est : « il n'a pas changé, il est magnifique ». Son allure, son visage, ses yeux, ses cheveux… Impossible de réfléchir davantage, de penser correctement, je n'entendais plus rien, ne ressentais plus rien. Il était là, devant moi, et c'est tout ce que mon corps et ma tête réussissaient à assimiler.

Je ne serai dire si ce moment à durer une poignée de secondes, une minute ou deux… Toute mon attention était portée sur lui.

Puis, son regard a balayé la salle ne s'arrêtant sur personne en particulier. Ses yeux ont croisé les miens, une fraction de seconde, et ont poursuivi leur chemin sans jamais revenir en arrière. Son visage ne reflétait rien, aucune émotion, aucune réaction.

La seconde suivante, il amorçait un premier pas, puis un second. Il ne fuyait pas, il continuait juste son chemin, s'éloignant tranquillement de moi, de nous.

C'est dur de l'admettre mais revoir le père de mes enfants m'a pas mal chamboulé. Je me sens à la fois vexée et dévastée de constater qu'il ne m'a même pas reconnu. Quel genre de personne peut se conduire comme ça ? Un connard tout simplement…

Ce qui m'énerve le plus dans tout cela, c'est que malgré tout ce que mec m'a fait et tout ce que j'ai pu entendre sur lui, il arrive encore à m'atteindre et à me provoquer des insomnies.

Moi qui pensais pourtant avoir réussi à avancer. Deux ans ce n'est pas rien…

* * *

Ce matin, je fonctionne en mode « pilote automatique ». La nuit a été longue, impossible de trouver le sommeil, et mes deux premières tasses de café ne m'ont malheureusement pas aidée à émerger. Grrrr… J'aurais dû m'abstenir de penser à lui, cette nuit. Quel temps de perdu !

Enfin bon, en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si ma conscience m'avait laissé le choix.

Bon ça suffit, ça ne va pas recommencer… Je me redresse sur ma chaise et souffle un bon coup. Je-ne-vais-pas-encore-penser-à-lui. Ah ça non, pas aujourd'hui.

« Cullen ne fait pas partie de mon monde ».

J'inspire. J'expire

« Il n'est rien pour moi ».

J'inspire doucement. J'expire doucement.

« Il n'existe pas pour nous ».

Cette fois-ci, j'inspire profondément, puis expire profondément.

Je répète mon petit manège, à haute voix, plusieurs fois de suite en attendant désespérément l'arrivée de l'apaisement tant désiré. Une vraie folle…

Au bout de cinq minutes ou peut-être juste deux finalement, je ne sais pas vraiment, je me rends à l'évidence : les magazines d'Alice racontent que des conneries.

Bon allez… Stop les bêtises. Comme technique de relaxation on a vu mieux. Je me relève pour me servir une nouvelle tasse de café. À défaut de m'apaiser, elle va peut-être m'aider à me réveiller correctement. Et dire qu'avant d'avoir mes enfants je n'en buvais pas. J'ai commencé à en consommer pour m'aider à tenir le coup lorsque mes bébés me faisaient passer des nuits blanches et maintenant, j'en suis accro.

Les tartines de Nutella d'Anthony sont faites, celles à la confiture de fraise de Lina aussi et la théière n'attend plus qu'Alice, tout est prêt alors que tout mon petit monde dort toujours.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, c'est la première rentrée d'école de mes enfants.

Le temps passe tellement vite… Et dire qu'il y a trois et demi, je les serrai pour la première fois dans mes bras et les voilà maintenant en route pour le jardin d'enfants. Mon cœur de mère se serre à cette pensée, je retiens difficilement les larmes qui menacent de couler.

L'idée de scolariser mon fils et ma fille, m'effraye vraiment. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est le fait de me séparer de mes enfants ou de les confier à une institutrice, que je ne connais pas, au milieu d'autres gamins, ou tout simplement les voir grandir trop vite. Toujours est-il que c'est juste trop pour moi.

L'angoisse ne m'a plus vraiment quitté depuis que j'ai procédé à leur inscription scolaire. C'est véritablement ce jour-là où j'ai pris conscience de ce grand chamboulement. Une nouvelle page qui se tourne… Et bien sûr mon cerveau déjà bien torturé, alimenté par l'inquiétude et le stress, n'a cessé d'échafauder toutes sortes d'hypothèse :

« Et s'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose, un bobo ou autres, je ne serai pas là »,

« Et s'ils ne s'intègrent pas »,

« Et si les autres enfants sont trop méchants avec mes bébés »,

« Et si… », « Et si… »

Il est encore tôt lorsque je me sers ma troisième tasse de café. Cinq heures et 42 minutes. Le silence règne dans toute la maison, c'est si peu habituel. Le calme avant la tempête. Dès qu'Alice et les enfants seront réveillés, la maison reprendra vie. Comme tous les matins, ma petite sœur de cœur et ma fille papoteront de tout et de rien, plus de rien, selon mon avis. Anthony se réveillera peu à peu devant son lait au chocolat tout en répondant, par monosyllabe, aux nombreuses questions de sa sœur.

Et même si j'aime chaque moment passé avec ma famille, je dois bien avouer que la quiétude de ce début de journée me semble bénéfique.

Hier soir, Alice m'annonçait s'être arrangée avec Angela pour assister à la rentrée des enfants :

« Connaissant ton tempérament excessif lorsqu'il s'agit d'Anthony et Lina, je me dois de te soutenir dans cette dure épreuve » m'avait-elle dit tout en se moquant ouvertement de moi.

Enfin, la connaissant, elle n'aurait manqué ce grand jour pour rien au monde.

Depuis quelques semaines, mon amie ne manque aucune occasion de me taquiner à ce sujet. Elle comprend mes craintes mais m'accuse gentiment d'en faire un peu trop.

Si de mon côté, le fait que mes bébés grandissent trop vite me rend particulièrement mélancolique, Alice, elle, est toujours très excitée à chaque nouvelle étape de leur vie et se réjouit à chaque occasion. Son grand projet : préparer Lina pour son bal de promo. Misère ! Que ce jour arrive le plus tard possible !

Mon amie déborde d'affection pour « les jumeaux », comme elle aime les appeler, et ces derniers le lui rendent bien. Ils sont très attachés les uns aux autres et leur complicité est belle à voir. Elle les aime tout simplement et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle fera toujours passer leur bonheur avant le sien. Elle me l'a déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises. La confiance que je lui porte est sans limite. Elle est si patiente avec mes enfants, toujours disponible, toujours très attentive…

C'est d'ailleurs pour toutes ces raisons que lorsque Alice a atteint sa majorité, je lui ai demandé son accord pour la nommer « tutrice légale » des enfants, dans mon testament. C'est décision m'a semblé logique et indispensable à l'époque et c'est toujours le cas.

La vie peut être une vraie garce et je dis cela en connaissance de cause, alors j'ai préféré anticiper et mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour garantir une vie heureuse à mes enfants.

Alice n'a pas hésité une seconde et m'a promis, à plusieurs reprises, de toujours veiller sur eux. Ses yeux traduisaient toute sa joie et son bonheur « On est une véritable famille » m'avait-elle dit les larmes aux yeux. L'émotion était à son comble ce jour-là.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'est devant le notaire, que nous avons officialisé les choses.

Si un jour il m'arrivait malheur, mes enfants ne seront pas séparés et seront confiés à leur tante de cœur. Ils pourront continuer à vivre ensemble à Forks ou commencer une nouvelle vie autre part. Dans le but de les aider financièrement, l'appartement de Seattle et la maison de Forks seront gérés par Alice jusqu'à la majorité des enfants. Elle pourra les louer ou les habiter. J'ai également souscrit une assurance-vie qui sera partagée, à part égale, aux trois personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

Une fois tous les documents signés, j'ai remercie mon amie de faire partie de notre vie en lui rappelant ô combien elle était précieuse pour nous. Nous étions, toutes les deux, très émues.

Alice m'a alors serrée très fort dans ses bras, sa façon à elle de me communiquer ses sentiments, et moi et bien, j'ai versé ma larme comme d'habitude. Une vraie pleureuse…

« Maman, maman, c'est l'heure, on y va ? »

Lina est une véritable pile électrique ce matin, un peu comme Alice. Je devrais peut-être surveiller cela de plus près.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique qu'il nous reste plus d'une demi-heure avant l'heure fatidique.

« Non Lina, nous avons encore un peu de temps chérie. »

« Maman, on y va s'il te plaît » me demande-t-elle en adoptant la même mimique qu'Alice, ce qui me provoque immédiatement un petit rire.

Je me tourne vers mon amie et l'accuse en la pointant du doigt

« Tu as bien trop d'influence sur cette petite »

Alice sourit tout en regardant Lina avec fierté.

Impossible de leur résister alors je délaisse ma quatrième tasse de café et lance aussi gaiement que possible « Bon allez, filez mettre vos manteaux et vos chaussures, on y va »

Silencieuse, le cœur au bord des larmes, je suis le mouvement sans grande conviction. J'aimerais tellement que cette rentrée ait lieu dans un futur lointain, très lointain.

L'école est située à deux rues de la maison et comme le temps est relativement doux et qu'il ne pleut pas, nous faisons le chemin à pied. Nous ne possédons plus de voiture, ma vieille Chevrolet est décédée l'an dernier et il est impossible financièrement, pour moi, d'en racheter une alors nous utilisons les transports en commun et nos pieds. Lorsque je dois me déplacer sur Seattle, ce qui est assez rare, j'ai toujours la possibilité de demander à Mandy qu'elle me prête sa voiture, mais je suis toujours extrêmement gênée de le faire.

Lina est très impatiente d'aller à l'école comme une grande, si bien que je dois lui demander à plusieurs reprises de nous attendre. Elle n'arrête pas de parler, une vraie pipelette. Tout le contraire de son frère qui, lui, marche en silence, sa main scotchée à la mienne.

« Tu vas bien Antony ? » Même si je connais son tempérament, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter

« Oui Maman, et toi ? » me demande-t-il à son tour.

Anthony et Lina parlent très bien pour leur âge et ce n'est pas moi qui le dis. Tout notre entourage s'accorde à dire qu'ils parlent comme des grands.

« Oui mon ange, je vais très bien » enfin si je fais abstraction de la boule d'angoisse qui est coincée au fond de ma gorge.

« Dis Maman, tu crois que je cours plus vite avec mes nouvelles basquettes ? »

Je souris à cette question enfantine

« Ooh, je pense bien que oui »

Nouveaux habits, nouvelles paires de chaussures… Tout est prêt depuis plus d'un mois, en prévision de ce grand jour. Alice s'est occupée de tout, pour son plus grand plaisir. J'ai quand même insisté pour que ce soit les enfants qui choisissent leur petit sac à dos. Elle a rouspété pour la forme, mais a encore eu le dernier mot en filant à la caisse pour payer avant moi. Depuis qu'elle travaille et qu'elle perçoit donc un salaire, elle ne loupe jamais une occasion de les gâter, ce qui me fait raller à chaque fois.

Je me rappelle de notre première dispute. Je venais tout juste de sortir de la maternité, mes bébés avaient décidé de faire leur apparition deux mois en avance et j'étais loin d'être prête autant émotionnellement que matériellement. Avec ma déprime post-Antony/Edward, notre fuite et notre réaménagement à Forks, je n'avais pas pris le temps de dénicher tout le nécessaire pour leur arrivée ce qui, après l'accouchement, me stressait énormément. J'avais bien acheté quelques vêtements, pyjamas et bodys, mais j'avais volontairement retardé les gros achats comme les lits, la poussette… Le manque d'argent y était pour beaucoup.

Alice était venue nous chercher et c'est en transport en commun, chaque bébé enroulé dans une couverture et calé dans nos bras, que nous étions rentrés chez nous. J'étais triste de cette vie que j'offrais à mes bébés, mais le bonheur de les avoir contre moi était plus fort que tout.

À peine arrivée à la maison, que je remarquais les deux transats qui n'attendaient que mes bébés, prês du canapé. Surprise, j'interrogeais mon amie sur la provenance de ces jolis cadeaux, mais au lieu de me répondre, elle se fit une joie de me faire l'inventaire de tout ce nouveau matériel. La table de la salle à manger était ensevelie sous une grande quantité de vêtements de différentes tailles, plusieurs biberons et tétines, un stérilisateur multifonctions, deux chauffe-biberons et tout le nécessaire de toilette. Une poussette double, pour jumeaux, était rangée sous les escaliers et deux magnifiques lits bébé en bois, étaient installés dans une des chambres de l'étage.

Je me rappelle avoir pleuré de joie en me demandant qui pouvait être aussi généreux avec nous. Un rêve devenu réalité.

Je me rappelle aussi avoir déchanté immédiatement lorsque Alice, toute fière, m'avait affirmé qu'elle s'était débrouillée sous entendant qu'elle avait volé tout cela. Comment s'y était-elle prise pour réussir à dérober ce genre d'objet ? Je n'en sais rien et encore aujourd'hui, quand je l'interroge à ce sujet, elle me répond systématiquement « Laisse tomber Izzi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir »

Son aveu m'avait rendu furieuse et même si avec du recul je m'en voulais de ma réaction, à ce moment-là je n'avais pas hésité à exprimer ma colère. Alice s'était mise à pleurer en s'excusant de nombreuses fois, même si elle ne comprenait pas ma réaction. Son beau-père l'obligeait à voler toutes sortes de choses, elle avait l'habitude de se servir quand elle le devait et ne voyait même pas le mal à ça. Elle ne cessait de répéter : « il n'y a pas mort d'homme ». Elle ne réalisait même pas que voler est un délit passible d'une peine de prison et n'avait pas envisagé qu'en cas d'arrestation, la police aurait prévenu son beau-père.

Ce soir-là, Alice m'avait rejoint dans mon lit. Toute ma colère s'était dissipée à la vue de ses yeux rougis et de son air triste. J'ai horreur de la voir malheureuse.

Après lui avoir expliqué longuement mon point de vue et mes craintes, elle avait pris conscience de la situation et m'avait promis de ne plus recommencer. Nous nous étions noyées dans nos larmes. Elle, parce qu'elle était désolée de me créer du souci et moi, parce que même si je ne cautionnais pas ce genre de magouille, je ne pouvais être que reconnaissante du geste d'Alice. Elle ne pensait pas à mal. Elle ne souhaitait que m'aider, nous aider. Alors, j'avais fini par m'excuser de mettre emporter de la sorte et l'avais remercié d'avoir pensé au bien-être de mes bébés.

« Izzi, tu m'écoutes » Alice agite sa main devant mon visage afin d'attirer mon attention.

« Oulaaa, tu es loin là ? » me fait-elle remarquer. C'est vrai j'étais plongé dans mes souvenirs et n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés devant l'école.

« Désolée Alice, tu disais ? »

Elle rigole, habituée à mes rêveries.

« Je te faisais remarquer que les jumeaux ont l'air d'être contents d'aller à l'école. »

« Oui effectivement »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air convaincu ? » me dit-elle en souriant

« Disons que j'attends de voir la suite. J'ai tellement peur de les voir pleurer tout en s'accrochant à moi pour que je ne les abandonne pas à l'école. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lissa du bout de son index, la ride entre mes deux yeux en me disant « Fronce pas les sourcils, tu vas être toute ridée avant l'âge ».

Une vieille habitude. Lorsque je suis contrariée ou tout simplement concentrée sur quelque chose, j'ai tendance à froncer les sourcils sans même m'en rendre compte.

« Mais non, regarde-les. Ils sont tout existés à l'idée de rencontrer leur maitresse, de voir leur classe et les nouveaux copains » essaie-t-elle de me convaincre.

« Je sais Alice mais c'est plus fort que moi… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour eux. »

Alice et Mandy ont beaucoup insisté sur le fait que je devais prendre sur moi et surtout ne pas leur communiquer mon stress. Alors au lieu d'écouter mon besoin de les serrer dans mes bras et de nous sauver en courant, je me contente de leur dire qu'ils vont bien s'amuser. J'essaie d'être enthousiaste mais au regard moqueur d'Alice, je comprends que ce n'est pas forcément réussi.

À peine arrivée devant la classe, qu'une petite dame à lunettes nous souhaite la bienvenue

« Mon prénom est Suzanne Smith, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que je suis la maîtresse de la petite section. Vous pouvez m'appeler Suzanne ou Madame Smith c'est comme vous voulez. »

Encore une qui a un débit de parole bien développé.

Alice et Lina, toujours très enjouées, s'avancent pour découvrir la classe tandis qu'Antony et moi trainons un peu plus le pas. Une fois devant la maitresse, je me ressaisis et joue le rôle de la maman heureuse et fière de voir ses enfants faire leur première journée d'école. Fière ? Je le suis, plus que ça même. Heureuse ? Je le suis aussi, beaucoup même, c'est juste ce petit pincement au cœur qui gâche un peu tout.

« Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan et voici ma fille Lina et mon fils Antony » ma voix part un peu dans les aigus mais rien de choquant, enfin je l'espère.

Lina, toute souriante, se présente d'elle-même à la maitresse « Bonjour, je m'appelle Lina »

Très sociable et loin d'être timide, ma fille n'a pas sa langue de sa poche et n'éprouve aucune gêne à dialoguer avec de nouvelles personnes.

Antony, lui, est plus introverti et surtout beaucoup plus calme et réservé. Alors, le voir regarder un peu partout comme s'il évaluait la situation, le lieu, la maitresse, ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Je lui caresse les cheveux et lui demande dire saluer à son tour la maitresse

« Bonjour Suzanne » souffle-t-il tout doucement.

La classe se remplit peu à peu alors l'institutrice nous invite à faire le tour de la classe afin de découvrir l'environnement de celle-ci. C'est sa façon de nous dire gentiment qu'elle doit faire la connaissance des autres élèves. Alice, Lina et Antony ont l'air ravi et se dirigent vers les quatre coins de la pièce. Ma fille semble intriguée par le coin cuisine tandis que mon fils est intéressé par les livres de la petite bibliothèque. Alice, elle, est souriante comme à son habitude et papote avec d'autres parents. Et moi, la seule chose que je remarque depuis tout à l'heure, c'est que chaque enfant est accompagné de sa maman et de son papa. Cette constatation me déstabilise complètement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Suzanne se met à taper dans ses mains afin d'attirer l'attention de tous et annonce joyeusement « Très bien les enfants. Maintenant, les mamans et les papas, vont nous laisser nous amuser tous ensemble. Les mamans et les papas vont partir et vont revenir très vite vous chercher »

Ça y est, l'heure tant redoutée est arrivée. Je vais devoir dire au revoir à mes bébés. Mon angoisse est au maximum. Je me baisse à leur hauteur, afin de leur expliquer la situation et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il n'y aura pas de drame. Si Anthony ou Lina se met à pleurer, je ne vais pas tenir le coup.

« Lina, Anthony, vous avez entendu Suzanne. Vous allez rester vous amuser à l'école, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, et je reviens très vite vous chercher. Vous êtes d'accord ? » Pitié, faites qu'ils ne pleurent pas, faites qu'ils ne pleurent pas…

« Oui maman, à tout à l'heure » me répond ma fille avec un grand sourire.

Je lui fais un câlin tout en regardant Anthony qui continue à regarder à droite et à gauche

« Je t'aime Lina »

« Moi aussi je t'aime maman »

Très vite, trop vite, Lina s'écarte de moi et me contourne pour faire un câlin à Alice. Je m'approche ensuite d'Anthony, il n'a pas l'air triste ce qui me rassure grandement

« Tu me fais un câlin ? »

À peine ces mots ont franchi mes lèvres que mon garçon se jette dans mes bras

« Tu restes avec Lina d'accord »

« Oui » me chuchote-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille

« Je t'aime fils »

« T'aime maman »

Un dernier bisou et je me relève tout en les observant chacun leur tour. Les quitter me rend anxieuse, me stresse énormément. Même en les sachant entre de bonnes mains, je ne peux refouler ce sentiment d'inquiétude qui m'envahit.

Lina nous adresse un petit signe de main avant d'entrainer son frère en direction de la cuisine. Mon fils se retourne une dernière fois et me fait un petit sourire qui se veut rassurant. Du haut de ses trois et demi, il cherche déjà à m'apaiser. Ils grandissent tellement vite, trop vite. Les larmes au bord des yeux, je résiste désespérément en me répétant mentalement de ne surtout pas craquer devant eux. Alice, qui a dû sentir mon trouble, se rapproche de moi et me propose d'y aller.

Chaque pas en direction de la sortie, est difficile. Je sais que je suis ridicule mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne retiens plus mes larmes et mes sanglots. Alice me regarde avec un sourire compatissant. Pour une fois, elle ne se moque pas.

« Ne sois pas triste Izzi. C'est super l'école, ils vont bien s'amuser »

« Oui je sais » je renifle « Je ne suis pas triste, c'est juste que… » Troublée, je n'arrive même plus à m'exprimer clairement.

Arrivées devant le portail de l'école, elle me prend dans ses bras et me fais une bise

« Je dois rejoindre Angéla à la boutique, elle m'attend. Ça va aller ? »

« Oui, oui bien sûr. » j'essuie mes joues avec un mouchoir et tente un sourire rassurant « J'ai l'air d'une folle, hein ? » Je n'attends pas de réponse, je sais déjà que j'ai l'air d'une tarée.

« Mais nooon… » me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil taquin

Je ris même si le cœur n'y est pas vraiment

Elle s'approche de moi tout en passant son bras autour de mon cou afin de me faire une petite bise sur la joue « Bon aller j'y vais. Bye. » Me salut-elle, une dernière fois, avant de partir travailler.

Debout au beau milieu de la rue, je regarde toutes ces mères accompagnées de ces pères, qui s'éloignent de l'école. Ils seront sûrement là, à midi, ensembles, pour venir récupérer leur enfant. Mes enfants, eux, n'auront que moi…

Je me détourne de ce spectacle qui n'en est pas un. Non, c'est seulement des gens normaux. Peu importe leur situation, peut -être que certains sont mariés et d'autres séparés ou divorcés, mais aujourd'hui, en ce jour de rentrée scolaire, ils sont ensemble pour soutenir leur enfant dans cette étape importante.

Tout en marchant en direction de la maison, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mes enfants ainsi qu'à leur père. Ce père qui depuis deux ans connaît leur existence et qui ne s'est jamais manifesté pour les rencontrer. C'est vrai que lorsque j'ai appris pour Edward et sa famille, l'idée qu'il puisse se rapprocher de mes enfants, m'a tout bonnement effrayée mais c'est vrai aussi, que son silence depuis m'a écœuré. Certains diraient de moi que je suis juste vexée par son indifférence, si seulement ça pouvait être juste ça… Je donnerai beaucoup, oh oui beaucoup, pour ne ressentir vis-à-vis de lui qu'un sentiment de vexation. Être vexée me semble si dérisoire comparé à tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour ce mec. Enfin… Tout cela pour dire que je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment peut-il vivre tranquillement tout en sachant qu'il est le père de deux enfants ? Comment ne peut-il pas avoir envie de les rencontrer ?

Anthony et Lina sont tout pour moi alors son manque d'intérêt et de curiosité, vis-à-vis d'eux, est tout simplement incompréhensible à mes yeux. Mais comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point, sur ce mec ?

Ma grand-mère me disait toujours que le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Pas toute apparemment…

Plus de deux ans se sont écoulés depuis ce fameux vendredi où j'ai été amenée au commissariat et où ce maudit inspecteur m'a ouvert les yeux sur la comédie que représentait ma vie sentimentale.

Deux ans et quatre mois que je m'efforce de ne plus penser à lui, que j'essaie désespérément d'oublier toute cette histoire.

Vingt-huit mois que je cherche par tous les moyens de passer à autre chose, sans véritablement succès. Que dois-je faire pour y arriver ?

Dès le lendemain de ma pseudo arrestation, plus déterminée que jamais, je faisais part à Alice de mon souhait de plus parler d'Edward Cullen. _« Il ne mérite pas qu'on use notre salive pour lui, il ne mérite pas notre intérêt »_ Je me rappelle de chaque mot prononcé et de toute la conviction simulée pour la convaincre de respecter ma décision. Pour une fois, Alice se fit discrète. Pour une fois, aucun interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Elle s'est contentée de hocher la tête et n'a plus fait référence à Edward, depuis ce jour.

Parfois, lors de certaines occasions particulières ou à certaines dates, je la surprends en train de m'observer attentivement, surveillant le moindre de mes faits et gestes, de mes expressions, comme si elle s'attendait à un « pétage de plomb » de ma part. Dans ces moments-là, au lieu de me questionner, comme elle le ferait dans d'autres circonstances, elle se contente simplement de me sourire. Un sourire bienveillant. Elle n'est pas dupe mais respecte mon choix. Et moi, de mon côté, je suis tout simplement trop lâche pour lui avouer que parler de lui, prononcer son prénom à haute voix, est trop douloureux.

Les mois suivants furent difficiles. L'expression « être au fond du gouffre », je connais.

Même si en apparence, j'arrivais plus ou moins à cacher ma tristesse, mon cœur lui saignait sans interruption. Une boule avait élu domicile au plus profond de ma poitrine rendant chaque nouvelle respiration plus douloureuse que la précédente. Je souffrais. J'avais mal, mal pour cet homme qui ne m'avait jamais aimé et qui, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater l'autre jour à l'hôpital, ne se rappelle même pas de moi.

Les jours passaient,

Les mois défilaient,

Les saisons se succédaient,

La vie continuait,

Mes enfants grandissaient,

Alice appréciait la vie tout simplement, comme elle aime le répéter

Mandy reprenait sa place dans ma vie et adoptait ma nouvelle famille

Et moi, je luttais…

Je luttais car je refusais de me complaire dans cette tristesse…

Après un certain temps, le chagrin a laissé place à la colère. Une fureur pure et dure qui, à elle seule, a réussi à étouffer une grande partie de la tristesse qui m'habitait depuis ce fameux jour de malheur, voir même depuis plus longtemps si j'étais honnête. Je ne pleurais plus, ce qui était assez positif, mais la rage, qui m'habitait secrètement, me rongeait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Je ne me confiais pas à Alice, ça n'aurait servi à rien si ce n'est l'inquiéter un peu plus.

Plus je pensais à « Connard-Cullen » et plus je prenais réellement conscience de tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Ce mec est un véritable salaud, une ordure de première.

Si par le passé, j'avais aimé cet homme plus que de raison, à ce moment-là, il ne m'inspirait que rancœur et dégout. Je lui en voulais tellement ! S'être servi de moi de cette façon, m'avoir fait croire au grand amour, me donner la certitude qu'il m'aimait… C'était juste dégueulasse ! Je lui avais raconté mon passé, mes souffrances, mes regrets… Je lui avais confié mon rêve de vivre une vie heureuse et harmonieuse, une vie de jeune fille avec l'amour et les galères qui vont avec. Et lui m'avait écouté minutieusement. Non pas pour me comprendre ou apprendre à me connaitre comme je me l'étais imaginée. Non. Il avait été attentif dans le seul but d'assimiler mes faiblesses pour mieux me baratiner et me tromper.

Je le détestais, je le haïssais, mais c'était encore trop. Quoi qu'on puisse en penser, « haïr » reste un sentiment et je ne voulais plus ressentir quoi que ce soit pour ce mec. Ni amour, ni haine, juste de l'indifférence. Être totalement détacher vis-à-vis de lui et de tous mes souvenirs.

Je voulais être enfin en paix avec moi-même.

Ne plus avoir le cœur qui bat la chamaille lorsque je croisais un homme qui lui ressemble plus ou moins, lorsque j'entendais le prénom « Edward », lorsqu'un parfum identique au sien flottait autour de moi…

Ne plus bouillir de colère lorsque je me rappelais un moment heureux en sa compagnie et que je réalisais que ce souvenir n'était que mensonge comme tous les autres.

Ne plus être triste à en pleurer lorsque je pensais à mes enfants qui grandiront sans leur père.

Ne plus penser à lui définitivement.

Oh oui, je lui en voulais pour toutes ces émotions qu'il suscitait en moi. Je le maudissais autant que je m'écœurai pour avoir été aussi naïve, bête, immature. Je me sentais si misérable pour avoir pleuré un amour imaginaire.

Une proie facile. Voilà ce qu'Edward a dû voir en moi, une pauvre fille pathétique. Comment ai-je pu croire qu'un homme tel que lui pouvait s'intéresser à une idiote telle que moi et je ne parle même pas de nos physiques respectifs. Lui, beau, à faire crever de jalousie plus d'un mannequin et moi, et mon visage quelconque, mon allure banale…

Sérieux, j'aurai dû m'en douter ! Mais non… Comme dit le dicton : l'amour rend aveugle.

En même temps, si je n'avais pas été aussi conne, je n'aurais jamais eu la chance d'avoir mon fils et ma fille. Ils sont indiscutablement le seul côté positif de ma rencontre avec Edward, enfin selon moi. Pas sûre qu'il pense la même chose, de son côté. Mes enfants sont toute ma vie, ma joie, mon bonheur, mon oxygène… C'est grâce à eux et seulement pour eux, que j'ai eu le courage de me sortir la tête hors de l'eau.

Après avoir pris conscience de tout cela et surtout après avoir compris qu'il n'était pas sain de vivre ainsi, j'ai décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour réussir à passer à autre chose. Certes, Edward s'était joué de moi, m'avait manipulée, humiliée, trahie, mais je ne pouvais pas vivre dans la colère indéfiniment. Je n'avais pas l'énergie pour et puis franchement ça servait à quoi ? Ça m'apportait quoi ? Alors, même si je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu'il m'a fait, je devais impérativement accepter la situation.

Le maudire, le détester, le haïr ne changera jamais le passé. Je devais vivre avec ces vérités et comme me l'avait dit Alice, je ne devais plus le laisser avoir autant d'influence sur moi. Antony Masen n'avait jamais existé, Edward Cullen est un véritable enfoiré et moi je devais réussir coûte que coûte à vivre avec cela et cesser de penser à lui.

Alors j'ai fait comme j'ai pu. J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai avancé. Pour eux. Être forte pour ma famille, voilà ma devise de ces deux dernières années.

L'idée même que mes enfants subissent une maman dépressive au quotidien me répugne. Sans oublier Alice. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle n'a jamais baissé les bras et a toujours su rebondir. Je me devais d'être courageuse.

Le bonheur n'est pas pour moi, je doute même que cela existe. C'est un fait, c'est comme ça. Mais mes trois amours, eux, méritent de vivre heureux sans drame, ni tristesse, et je me suis jurée de consacrer ma vie à veiller à cela.

Si je devais dresser un bilan de mes bonnes résolutions, je dirais que c'est plutôt mitigé. Certes, j'avais réussi à vivre avec cette part de mon passé et à, plus ou moins, passer à autre chose, mais pour ce qui est de cesser de penser à lui… Un sourire amer s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Me voilà, deux ans et quatre mois plus tard, assise sur les marches de la maison en train de penser à lui, Edward Cullen, mon cauchemar, ma plaie.

Pauvre fille que je suis…

En ce qui me concerne, je m'en veux toujours autant et je reste persuader que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans toute cette histoire. Je culpabilise énormément vis-à-vis de mes enfants surtout dans les moments comme celui de tout à l'heure, devant l'école, avec tous ces pères. Mes enfants, à cause de moi et de mes mauvais choix, ne connaîtront probablement jamais leur père. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les protéger, les préserver de tout cela. Mon souhait le plus cher serait de leur apporter suffisant d'amour et de tendresse pour qu'il ne souffre jamais de l'absence de leur père. Une utopie…

Si j'étais croyante, je prierais Dieu sans relâche pour qu'il offre une vie heureuse à mon fils et à fille.

Si j'étais croyante, je prierais pour qu'il les épargne et qu'il les protège de cette vie de merde.

Mais voilà, je ne crois pas ni en Dieu ni en aucun pouvoir divin. Ma grand-mère étant athée, elle-même, je n'ai jamais reçu d'éducation religieuse. J'ai découvert, à travers les livres, les différentes religions, mais aucune ne m'a attirée plus que ça. Je peux tout à fait comprendre que certaines personnes ont besoin de ce genre de croyance pour se sentir bien, ce n'est tout simplement pas mon truc. Je suis plutôt adepte du « je ne crois que ce que je vois » et après tout ce que j'ai pu voir du haut de mes 23 ans, je pense sincèrement qu'on n'est pas sur cette terre pour être heureux même si j'ose rêver qu'une exception pour mes enfants.

Alors bien sûr et heureusement, il nous arrive d'avoir des moments de bonheur, histoire de nous faire croire à un semblant de vie heureuse et ainsi nous donner la force et le courage nécessaire pour tenir le coup. De même, que certaines personnes font parties de nos vies ou entrent dans nos vies, à un moment précis, afin de nous aider à nous accrocher et continuer à vivre.

Dépressive, moi ? Non. Disons que j'ai malheureusement conscience de ce qu'est la vie, la vraie.

Je ne nierai pas mes tristesses, mes malheurs ou mes drames. Non.

Je connais le prix du bonheur et je sais que tout peut cesser du jour au lendemain. Alors, je profite de tous les moments heureux qui me sont offerts. Chaque minute, chaque seconde.

Je ne suis pas seule.

J'ai mes enfants, qui, me comblent et m'apporte tout l'amour dont j'ai besoin.

J'ai ma petite sœur de cœur, mon Alice, qui me transmet sa joie de vivre, qui me soutient et qui m'épaule plus que ce qu'elle imagine.

Il y a aussi Angela, mon amie d'enfance, que j'aime énormément et qui m'apportent l'amitié dont j'ai besoin.

Et Mandy, qui me couvrent d'affection et qui me rappelle tant mon enfance.

Mais même si grâce à eux, j'ai le sourire et très souvent des fous rires. Même si grâce à eux, je me sens aimée et respectée. Il y a toujours une part de moi qui souffre pour Edward Cullen.

Un coup de klaxonne me sort de mes pensées. Je redresse la tête et croise le regard heureux de Mandy. Elle me fait signe qu'elle se gare alors je ne bouge pas et attends sagement. Enfin quelqu'un qui va me changer les idées.

Mandy est notre voisine, sa maison est située à gauche de la notre, mais c'est avant tout une amie d'enfance de ma grand-mère. Elle me connaît depuis toute petite et a toujours fait preuve d'une extrême gentillesse envers moi. Nombreux sont les souvenirs partagés avec Mandy. Il y a les fameuses parties de poker du vendredi soir, les repas improvisés, les anniversaires, les noëls… Je n'ai quasiment pas de souvenirs d'enfance sans Mandy dans les parages.

Elle ne s'est jamais mariée, n'a pas eu d'enfants alors sa famille s'est nous. Je l'ai juste un peu oublié en fuyant Forks suite à la mort de ma bien-aimée grand-mère. Honte à moi… J'ai été si égoïste.

Ma grand-mère Mélina et Mandy étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Leur amitié était sans faille. Bien sûr, elle se disputait quelques fois mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Elles étaient très complices. Toutes les deux partageaient l'envie de visiter les grandes villes d'Europe : Paris, Londres, Barcelone… « Un jour » répétaient-elles souvent. Alors lorsque grand-mère nous a quitté, Mandy a souhaité lui rendre un dernier hommage en s'envolant vers leur rêve de jeunesse.

En revenant à Forks, en compagnie d'Alice, je pensais retrouver Mandy mais elle n'était toujours pas revenue de son voyage. Sa maison était clause et personne n'avait de nouvelle d'elle.

À son retour, quelques mois plus tard, c'est très étonnée qu'elle me retrouvait mère de deux bébés et accompagnée d'une ado. Elle ne m'a jamais jugée, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre. Par contre, j'ai eu le droit à plusieurs remontrances pour ne pas lui avoir donnée de mes nouvelles

« Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir avertie ? Je serai rentrée plus tôt, si j'avais su » sa voix transpirait la culpabilité.

Mon téléphone portable avait disparu, pendant notre fuite de Seattle emportant avec lui, les quelques contacts téléphoniques programmés dedans. Je n'avais donc plus aucun moyen de contacter Mandy, mais pour être tout à fait honnête je ne pense pas que j'aurai eu le courage de l'appeler à cette époque.

En rien de temps, Mandy avait adopté Alice, s'était remise au tricot pour « ses petits » leur confectionnant de jolis chaussons assortis aux gilets assortis aux bonnets assortis… Et bien sûr, les parties de poker du vendredi reprenaient.

Depuis, elle nous materne autant qu'elle le peut, n'hésitant pas à retrousser ses manches face aux vieilles commères du coin qui cancanent encore sur notre dos. Une situation, comme la notre, peut passer inaperçue dans une grande ville mais pas à Fork, pas de ce bled paumé.

Enfin tout ça pour dire, que depuis son retour, Mandy veille sur nous et nous veillons sur elle.

Chaque semaine, je m'occupe de son linge et Alice lui fait quelques heures de ménage, le dimanche matin. Ça n'a pas été facile d'instaurer cette routine, Mandy sait se montrer extrêmement têtue. Elle nous a juré plus d'une fois qu'à 73 ans, elle pouvait encore s'occuper d'elle. Nous avons eu gain de cause après qu'elle se soit foulée la cheville en voulant tondre son gazon. Depuis ce jour, elle accepte notre aide, pour certaines choses seulement, et a compris que c'est notre façon de prendre soin d'elle.

On peut dire que Mandy fait figure de tante pour Alice, les enfants et moi. C'est notre tata gâteau. Elle nous rend souvent visite et est toujours accompagnée d'un merveilleux gâteau. Lina et Anthony l'adorent tout autant que son moelleux au chocolat. Quels gourmands ces deux-là !

« Bonjour Mandy, ça fait plaisir de te voir »

Je me relève afin de lui faire la bise

« Bonjour mon petit, comment vas-tu ? Et l'école ce matin, tout s'est bien passé ? »

Mandy est toujours très attentive envers nous

« Oui merci, les enfants sont ravis. Lina était très excitée à l'idée de rencontrer sa maitresse »

Mon ton est enjoué, c'est souvent le cas lorsque je parle de mes enfants

« Quelle est mignonne notre petite princesse et mon garçon, comment était-il ce matin ? »

Mandy aime beaucoup mes enfants mais je la soupçonne d'avoir une petite préférence pour Anthony. Elle lui attribue toujours des petits surnoms affectifs et le couvre de compliments sur sa beauté, sa gentillesse, sa politesse...

« Tu le connais… Anthony a besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour se faire son idée »

« Il est plus réfléchi, tu étais pareille à son âge » me confie-t-elle nostalgique

« Oui, je pense qu'Anthony est celui qui me ressemble le plus, de tempérament je veux dire. »

« J'ai bien compris. Lina a pris davantage d'Alice. Comme quoi les liens du cœur sont… »

« Plus fort que les liens de sang » terminons, toutes les deux, en cœur.

Elle me regarde avec un sourire chaleureux et les yeux pétillants

« Et toi ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien, tout va bien » lui dis-je sans grande conviction

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me raconter des mensonges mon petit, je te connais tu sais… »

« Mandy » je râle pour la forme « disons que ça n'a pas été facile »

« Je comprends cela Isabella. Si tu nous avais vu Mélina et moi à l'époque… Le jour de ta rentrée d'école, nous avons pleuré jusqu'à ton retour »

« Grand-mère aussi ? »

Je suis assez étonnée. Pour moi, ma grand-mère était si forte.

« Bien sûr tu crois quoi ? Elle faisait la forte tête comme ça, mais je peux t'assurer que tout comme toi elle avait la larme facile. Elle était heureuse, elle pleurait. Elle était triste, elle pleurait. Par contre, quand elle était en colère… Mon Dieu… Elle aurait pu affronter n'importe qui et bien plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de toi… » Me dit-elle de la nostalgie plein les yeux.

« Elle me manque »

« À moi aussi mon petit, à moi aussi » me dit-elle en saisissant ma main et en me souriant affectueusement.

« Et sinon tu reviens d'où comme ça ? Tu avais rendez-vous avec papy Newton ? » Je la taquine histoire de changer sujet. Et oui, Mike a hérité de la lourdeur de son grand-père question drague.

« Qu'il aille au diable ce vieux crouton de Newton » ronchonne-t-elle en menaçant du doigt.

On peut dire que c'est sorti du fond du cœur.

À peine sa phrase terminée, que nous nous mettons à rire.

« Tu veux rentrer ? Je peux te préparer un thé si tu veux ? »

« Je veux bien ma chérie, mais avant ça je vais à la maison chercher une lettre pour toi. Le petit facteur s'est encore trompé de boîte aux lettres, c'est à ni rien comprendre. Soit, il a vraiment besoin de lunette ou soit il fume un peu trop la moquette » glousse-t-elle joyeusement

« Mandy, vraiment ? »

« Tu l'as vu, il a l'air « Stone » comme dirait les jeunes »

* * *

Le reste de la matinée s'est déroulé dans la bonne humeur et sans aucune mauvaise pensée. Merci Mandy.

Nous sommes les premières à attendre devant la classe, Mandy a souhaité m'accompagner. Je suis impatiente de retrouver mes enfants, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé.

La porte de la classe s'ouvre enfin. La maitresse est devant nous toute souriante. En jetant un petit coup d'œil dans la classe, je remarque que les enfants sont assis silencieusement sur des bancs installés près du tableau

« La maman d'Anthony et de Lina » annonce Suzanne d'une voix enjouée « et la mamie ? »

Tout en observant mes enfants se diriger vers nous avec de grands sourires, je réponds à son interrogation « Non la tata, elle sera amenée à venir chercher Anthony et Lina. Son nom est Mandy Meyer, elle est inscrits sur la liste »

« Très bien. Enchantée Madame » en s'adressant à Mandy.

« Contente de vous rencontrer » répond mon amie poliment.

« Anthony et Lina sont adorables. Tout c'est très bien passé » me dit-elle comme si elle voulait me rassurer.

« Merci, je suis contente que tout ce soit bien passé ».

Je suis si fière de mes bébés. Je ne cache pas ma joie de les retrouver et me baisse pour les couvrir de bisous.

« Alors, à demain les enfants »

« À demain Maîtresse » répond Lina toute souriante.

« À demain » chuchote Anthony.

Le reste de la journée s'est déroulée tranquillement. À la demande des enfants, Mandy s'est joint à nous pour le déjeuner. Lina nous a fait un exposé complet de tout ce qui s'est passé dans la classe. Anthony a répondu à nos questions par de petits mots comme « oui » « bien » « bof » sans jamais donner de détails mais, à la vue de son petit sourire en coin, je ne doute pas qu'il ait également apprécié sa matinée.

Alice nous a rejoints dès sa journée de travail terminée avec un petit cadeau pour chaque enfant.

« C'est pour les féliciter d'avoir été aussi courageux » a-t-elle affirmé avant même que je puisse râler.

Elle s'est ensuite occupée du bain pendant que je finissais de préparer leur repas du soir.

* * *

À 18h, j'ai quitté tout mon petit monde pour me rendre au restaurant afin de commencer mon service. Je travaille toujours pour Mike en tant que serveuse, encore une chose qui n'a pas changé depuis ces dernières années.

Maintenant que les enfants sont scolarisés, je souhaite changer mes horaires et ainsi travailler en journée. Mike n'est pas contre mais souhaite en discuter tranquillement lors d'un rendez-vous de travail, un midi, dans un restaurant, à Port Angeles, que je suis censée apprécier selon lui. Qu'est-ce-qui peut me gonfler celui-là. Autant dire que mes horaires ne sont pas prêts de changer. Je devrais peut-être envisager de trouver un autre job maintenant que je peux prétendre à des horaires fixes en journée.

Alice pourrait enfin avoir ses soirées pour elle, même si elle ne s'est jamais plein de devoir veiller sur les enfants. Elle pourrait sortir plus souvent, voir des jeunes de son âge voir même fréquenter quelqu'un. Ma petite sœur de cœur est très sage de ce côté-là. Elle n'a jamais eu de petit-copain, n'a pas vraiment d'ami(e) en dehors de notre cercle et ses seules sorties se résument à faire du shopping. Je m'inquiète pour elle, même si elle me rabâche qu'elle aime sa vie comme elle l'est.

Elle travaille, depuis quelque temps maintenant, dans une boutique de fringues à Fork tout près du lycée. La propriétaire est une amie, Angela. Une fille géniale qui n'a pas hésité à donner sa chance à ma petite protégée. Elle a commencé en tant que vendeuse, mais s'est vite sentie frustrée. Les vêtements qu'elle vendait ne lui correspondaient pas. Trop basique, trop classique, trop, trop, trop… selon ses dires.

La mode est une réelle passion pour Alice, elle ne rigole pas à ce sujet. Elle a su convaincre Angéla de rajeunir sa clientèle et de lui laisser choisir la marchandise. Depuis, la boutique « So Chic » fait un carton plein. Toutes les filles de forks et de ses environs ne jurent que par le bon goût d'Alice. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle possède ce petit truc en plus qui fait d'elle une excellente conseillère dans son domaine. Certaines nanas ont même été jusqu'à adopter la même coiffure : cheveux de couleur noire, coupés très courts et coiffés à la Alice.

Pour Elle, ce n'est que du bonheur de se lever le matin pour aller bosser. Le boulot lui plait, la clientèle est toujours satisfaite et le salaire est très correct. Je suis si fière d'elle et de ce qu'elle est devenue.

À peine ai-je franchi les portes du restaurant que Mike me demande si la journée des enfants s'est bien déroulée. C'est gentil de sa part de s'intéresser à cela. Parfois il s'est se montrer sympa.

« Alors Isabella, maintenant que tu vas être plus libre, puis-je espérer t'inviter à déjeuner un midi ? »

Je disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui il faut absolument que je trouve un nouveau travail.

La soirée traîne en longueur à mon grand désespoir. Une bande de jeunes qui ne veut pas déguerpir. En même temps, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de choix, côté divertissement c'est l'horreur par ici.

Jessica me propose gentiment de finir le service afin que je puisse rentrer auprès de mes enfants. Quelle délicate intention. Enfin, ça c'est l'excuse sympa qu'elle me sert pour me voir fuir au plus vite. La réelle motivation de Jess, c'est de se retrouver seule avec Mike. D'après Tyler, elle en serait folle amoureuse et aimerait construire quelque chose avec lui. D'après moi, elle est surtout très intéressée par son fric et son statut, mais bon ça ne me regarde pas, ce ne sont pas mes histoires.

Et puis honnêtement, si elle pouvait me débarrasser de lui, j'en serai plus que contente. Rooo, la méchante…

* * *

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »

Alice sursaute, elle ne m'a même pas entendu rentrer. Elle est installée sur le canapé, au milieu d'une montagne de papier, de magazines, et de catalogues. La télévision est allumée sur la chaîne des clips où l'on peut voir faire son show sur « Ain't your mama »

« Tu m'as fait peur » rouspète-t-elle.

Je souris à sa mine déconfite. Alice sera toujours Alice. Toujours dans l'excès.

« Désolée » mon sourire moqueur démontre clairement le contraire.

Elle hausse les épaules et me répond tout en commençant à débarrasser son bazar

« Oh pas grand-chose, je recherche de nouveaux modèles pour la collection d'hivers »

Je m'approche d'elle et commence à l'aider à entasser tout un tas de catalogue. Il y en a partout sur le canapé, sur la table basse et même un peu par terre. Elle a toujours tendance à un peu trop s'étaler et je lui fais gentiment remarquer

« Tu me connais quand je suis lancée… » me répond-t-elle amusée et pas le moins du monde vexée.

« Ah non, tiens Izzi, cette lettre est à toi, comme quoi il n'y a pas que moi qui en mets partout» se moque-t-elle en me tendant la fameuse lettre que Mandy a reçue, chez elle, par erreur.

Avec tous les évènements de la journée, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'y jeter un œil. J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une facture.

Je tire sur le coin de l'enveloppe kraft en essayant de l'ouvrir proprement et en ressors une lettre dactylographiée sur papier entête :

* * *

 _ **Jasper W. CULLEN**_

 _Avocat_

 _501 Fifth Avenue,_ _Suite 5000_

 _Seattle, Washington_

9 _8104-7044_

 _États-Unis d'Amérique_

 _T: +1 203 842 4864_

 _... **À l'attention de Mademoiselle SWAN**_

 _...Seattle, le Mardi 30 août 2016_

 _Mademoiselle,_

 _... ..._

* * *

En espérant que vos yeux n'ont pas trop souffert des nombreuses fautes d'orthographe.

Merci pour vos futurs commentaires, ils m'aident beaucoup

à bientot


End file.
